Cauldrons, Ice and Old Lace
by Empathicdesire
Summary: On Bella's 16th Birthday she learns about a world of mystical creatures she never knew existed. Years later and through the guidance of  her deceased grandmother Bella is lead to her beloved and mate Jasper. But have they met before?
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Almost Anything is possible please read at your own risk. There will definitely be lemons, possible dark themes, Drug use, strong language and there is a Strong possibility of slash in the future *wink*.

Authors Notes: Thank you to my amazing beta, Thyme, for polishing up my story and making it look beautiful! I would also like to thank my husband Kevin and dear Friend Dagny for their love, support, encouragement and honesty while writing this story.

Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight and all recognizable characters. No copyright infringement intended. I only own my twisted mind!

Bella's POV

Slowly I walk through my grandmother Ruby's home. It feel's so lonely and desolate without her presence here. My heart aches and the pain inside of my chest is so excruciating, that it is difficult for me to breathe. I sit down on the old sofa that's covered with a black and maroon afghan, her scent lingers in the air; lavender and vanilla consume me. Closing my eyes tightly I let the tears fall; my thoughts drift to her graveside funeral just hours ago.

My grandmother was my whole world, she was my Grandmother, mother and best friend. I could tell her anything. She never judged or ridiculed me. She was a free spirit much like myself. I look around the graveyard and it bothers me to know it's just me and my dad standing there in the rain as her casket is lowered into the earth. Part of me wishes more people were here, but to be honest we are very solitary people and it works for us. It's just sad the rest of the world did not see and appreciate the amazing woman she was. I look over to Charlie and he wraps his arm around my shoulder and I can see the tears in his eyes. I love my father dearly but I would never say we were close. He sent me to live with my grandmother when I was 5 because he was too depressed and consumed by his own darkness to raise me after my mother was killed instantly in a car crash. I wish I could remember my mother, especially today.

My dad squeezes my shoulder lightly and he speaks so softly it's almost hard for me to hear him. "I'm so sorry, Bells, I wish I could have been the father you needed me to be. I… I..."

I turn to him taking his rough calloused hands in my own. "Charlie, I mean dad, please don't do this." He looks at me in shock so I continue, "You did the best you could. You were hurting, and honestly you did the right thing. Grandma gave me the life you were unable to, she understood me. Today I not only mourn my grandmother but my best friend." I squeeze his hands lovingly. "So please never apologize for letting me have the life I deserved that you were unable to give me at the time."

My dad has never been very affectionate so it surprises me when he wraps his arms around me and just breaks down. I clasp onto him tightly shedding my own tears. He whispers so softly, "Thank you." He chuckles softly through his sobs. "You're so smart for being so young."

As I pull away, I smile weakly. "I get that from you, plus I'm not that young; I'll be 21 in two months." I wipe my tears away as he does the same. His voice is full of emotion as he chuckles softly. "You're all grown up." He clears his throat and speaks again, nervously. "Would you like to go grab something to eat?" I shake my head no. He nods his head in understanding. "Do you want to come stay in your old room for a few days?"

I shake my head no again. "I just want to go home, but thanks."

He nods his head in understanding but we both stand there awkwardly as the small drizzle of rain continues to chill our skin and dampen our clothes. He swallows hard. "Okay, but remember I am just two miles away if you need anything, anything at all."

"Yeah I know, dad, thanks." I give him another awkward hug before we part ways.

Suddenly I am drawn out of my thoughts when I feel the presence of my grandmother sitting on the sofa next to me. I close my eyes even tighter letting the tears fall as my heart clenches in my chest. I had hoped I would sense her nearby. I have always been able to see spirits who have passed away, but I was not sure if I would be able to see a loved one. I never saw my own mother. Slowly my eyes open in fear that I would not see her and in anticipation that I might.

I open my eye's fully and look next to me and the feeling of disappointment penetrates through my soul. I look forward and a gasp parts my lips as I notice a lit joint laying in the ashtray on the coffee table. I'm startled even more when suddenly the CD player starts to play all by itself. The song Halah from Mazy Star plays, soothing to my ears and soul. Chuckling softly to myself I reach over and grab the joint, bringing it to my lips. I inhale deeply then close my eyes as I lean back against the sofa letting the smoke drift from my lips. I shake my head and laugh then whisper into thin air. "Grams, only you would come back from the other side to smoke a joint with me."

In my mind's eye I can see her laughing and reaching for the joint. The tears fall from my closed eyes as I take another drag. I hear her whisper so softly that it sounds almost like a soft breath of wind, "Now is not the time for tears, it's time to remember because life is too short, shorter than you think."

I gulp loudly knowing exactly what memory she wants me to reflect on. I love this memory; it's one of my favorite moments with my grandmother. But I'm confused by the urgency I hear at the end of the whisper. It was my 16th birthday. I was sitting on this very sofa with my legs curled to my side, doing my homework and just trying to avoid the day altogether. I hate when anyone made a fuss over me, so I tend to hide in the shadows.

Grandma sat next to me kicking her heels up on the coffee table I looked at her. Grams' beauty always amazed me. For a woman in her sixties she looked to be much younger to me, and she smiled mischievously. She pulled out a joint and lit it, inhaling it deeply. I always new Grams smoked from time to time but she always made sure I was not nearby. I looked at her in shock. "What are you doing?"

She laughed softly. "Bella my dear, sometimes I think you're more of an adult than I am. I'm smoking some weed. What does it look like?" I open and close my mouth not really knowing what to say. She laughs again and hands it to me. I hold it awkwardly in my hand. She nudges her shoulder against mine. "Now hold it to your lips and suck it in."

I look at the strange object in my hand and pass it back to her. "Um, no, but thank you."

She smiles at me. "You're such a sweet girl." She shrugs her shoulder and winks at me. "More for me then. You know I was a young woman like yourself when my twin sister Annabel and I smoked for the first time." She chuckled softly seeming lost in her own thoughts.

I look at her in expectation. She barely ever talked about her twin sister and when she did I cherished every moment. I know it's very difficult for her to speak of Annabel. I don't know much about her, I do know that she passed away many years ago. Grams never told me how it happened just that it was unexpected and sudden. I have always been scared to ask any more details because deep down inside myself I feel so frightened, and the fear is so close like a black cloud hanging over my head. When it pours I am petrified of the truth that lurks in the shadows. I looked at her waiting and wanting her to tell me more about Annabel with the sense that if I learned more about her life I would find out the secrets of my own heart and soul.

She takes another drag and leans her head back. "We must have been your age. Honestly it was so long ago I forget our ages. I do recall it was the beginning of free love and all that good stuff. We would sneak out into the forest with a bottle of wine and some weed in the pockets of our dresses. Not that those dresses stayed on long." She winks at me and smiles mischievously. "There were always so many free spirits, singing, dancing around a bonfire and just enjoying themselves. We always had to be careful though. And stay clear of the Cullen home."

My ears perk up and unconsciously I reach for the joint in grandmother's hand, inhaling deeply until I sputter and cough. She chuckles softly, "Careful there, Honey, this is pure, not like that shit the kids these days smoke. I grow mine myself," she confesses very boastfully then looks at me pointedly. "Never ever smoke anything anyone at school may give you. You never know what kind of shit they cut in with it." I nod in agreement.

She takes another drag and smiles. "Where was I? Oh yes. We all had to be careful of the old Cullen home."

I grab the weed, taking another drag and being more successful this time. "Why did you have to be careful? I mean, it was abandoned, right?"

"Most of the time, during that period an old couple was renting it, and they were the biggest pains in our asses. The old man would run out with a gun and chase us kids off."

"That must have been creepy."

"Kind of but he was more or less just a stuffy old bastard who didn't know how to let loose and have some fun."

Suddenly an obscure thought pops into my head and before I can think it through I say it. "Weren't they afraid to rent that place? I mean it's haunted, right?"

Grams laughed joyously. "Are those old rumors still floating around?"

I'm honestly shocked. The stories seemed so real, almost like legends in a way. "Rumors?"

"Oh, you mean the one where one of the Cullen boys lost it and murdered the whole family?" I nod my head. "Or how about this one? They all mysteriously just disappeared. Rumor has it Alice's boyfriend had been threatening the family, and the sheriff was only able to find the sister Alice's body three days later, decapitated 5 miles away from their home." She laughs again. "I really love the one where Papa Cullen, you know he was the doctor of this town, he was doing scientific experiments in their home, using his children as guinea pigs. He and his wife just left town, leaving three of their children brain dead. You know they had to ship them all to an asylum?"

I look at her in shock. "Those are all rumors?"

She laughs again and puts out the joint we had been sharing and goes to the kitchen. "I need some munchies!" she declares enthusiastically. For some odd reason I find that to be absolutely hilarious; I begin to laugh out of control realizing I am really hungry. She opens a bag of chips then grabs the ghostie cookie jar she keeps by the refrigerator, while I grab two sodas out of the fridge. We sit down at the small wooden dinner table. I open up the cookie jar and I can't help the laughter as I look at the ghost head in my hand. I just shake my head and grab a mint cookie. My grandmother is so much fun and quirky with all the fun and strange items we have in our home. It's definitely not traditional in any way shape or form.

After she takes a drink of soda she laughs and resumes our previous conversation. "My favorite rumor is the one about the house itself. When you go into the house you can hear it crying out it pain and the walls bleed. Did you know that you can find blood stains on the tiles if you look closely?" She laughs again. "That one actually is true, but not for reasons you think." I raise my eyebrows in question but she waves it off. "A story for another time, my dear."

After we eat in silence for awhile, then another rumor pops into my mind. "Grams, you forgot one rumor. I was told this real crazy story once, that the Cullen family sparkled in the sunlight, ate deer whole and ran really fast."

She shakes her head slightly and I notice a strange look on her face, one that I have never seen before. She looks almost annoyed. "Hmmm, yeah, I heard that one once." She takes hold of my hand and leads me into the living room. She turns on the CD player and instantly Halah by Mazy Star starts to play. We both sway to the music; she grabs hold of my hands and we swing around and dance together playfully laughing joyously.

"Are you telling me that those are all rumors?"

She smiles mischievously. "Almost every single one of them."

I stop dancing and gasp, "How do you know that?"

"Well silly, because I am the one who started them, me and Annabel." She gets that strange look on her face again and tilts her head to the side. She lets go of my hands but continues to sway to the music. "Except for the one about them sparkling." Sadness enters her voice as she continues, "I never liked that one."

I have so many questions in my head. "Why would you do that, make up rumors like that?"

When I look into Grams' eyes they shimmer unnaturally. Instead of answering my question she grabs hold of my hands again and brings me close. She swings me out, dancing and twirling to the music. I can tell something is on her mind and in time I know she will open up and talk about what she is thinking. It ends up being a lot sooner than I expected though. She stops dancing and just sways to the music. "Did I ever tell you I was in love once?"

I shake my head no and take a guess. " With my grandfather?"

She seems so amused when I ask her. "Oh no, but he was a very fun distraction. No, I was in love with Edward Cullen, and my sister, she was in love with Jasper Cullen. Twins in love with brothers; it was perfect." There was a dreamy look of longing that sparkled in her green eyes.

I stand there dazed and a little bit confused. "What? Why would you make up rumors about someone you loved?" Then it really dawns on me. "Hey, wait a second, they lived here like over 80 years ago."

She has an impish smirk cross her lips. "Did they now?"

"There is no way in hell you're that old!"

She smiles and grabs hold of the side of her long skirt with her fingertips, fanning out her skirt as she spins in a circle. She stops and chuckles softly. She lightly bites the bottom of her lips then speaks in a mysterious tone. "Looks can be very deceiving, dear."

I'm feeling more and more perplexed. "How old are you, Grams."

Swaying to the music she appears to be in a trance as she speaks calmly. "Older than dirt, dear, older than dirt indeed."

I'm starting to get slightly agitated because nothing is making any sense to me. I don't know if it's the pot I smoked with Grams or if everything around me is not as it seems to be. "You never answered my question. Why would you make up those rumors?"

Suddenly she stops dancing and a serious expression crosses over her face. The look in her eyes is cold and haunted, and it absolutely frightens me. "Because the truth, my dear granddaughter, is far beyond anything any mere mortal could possibly fathom, let alone comprehend. Some things are best left in silence." She shuts her eyes tightly and takes a deep breath. When she opens her eyes again, the sadness that reflects back at me tugs at my heart. "I did what I had to do to protect the ones I love… even losing myself and the one I loved with all my heart and soul." The glow that starts to suddenly form in her eyes is ethereal as her face and voice soften. "We would have done anything, and did, to protect them. Even at the cost of our own sanity."

We stand there in silence as the music continues to play, just collecting our thoughts. After a few moments she smiles at me reassuringly, and then takes hold of my hand. "No more sadness!" she says with hope in her voice. "Tonight is a night of celebration. It's your birthday." I groan loudly and she laughs. "Come on, I have something I want to show you. I have a special surprise for you."

I smile when I notice she is taking me on our path that leads into the forest. One thing I love about grandmother, she is a free spirit and from day one she always taught me about her faith and her spiritual walk. She and I are both Eclectic witches. We both follow the beat of our own hearts. Grams has all ways taught me to respect all faiths, because in the most part we all want peace, love, understanding and compassion. Not all of course, there are dark paths out in our world that long for destruction, hatred and deviation. She has also taught me to respect them, as well, and learn how to protect myself from the darkness that seems to always lurk in the shadows.

Walking deeper into the forest, the smell of earth and evergreens flows all around us, soothing my soul. We often walk out into the small clearing in the forest to celebrate the earth and all of her beauty to pay respect to our Goddesses, spirit guides and the elements. Sometimes we just come out here to feel alive while listening to the wildlife and breathing in the plant life. It makes me feel so whole, being out in nature. I smile to myself as Grams leads me further into the woods. I am startled slightly when we walk past our usual spot. The trees around us begin to clump together more. The moon above us is shining full and bright.

"Grams, where are we going?"

She turns to look at me and smiles. "Someplace very special and very magical."

Drawing closer to our destination, I notice there's a cobblestone pathway leading into a grove of trees. Walking through the trees I feel an electric pull that tingles throughout my whole body. I gasp rather loudly. Grams squeezes my hand gently.

"It's ok. That's just a protection, no unwanted beings or spirits are allowed in this sanctuary. "I nod my head in understanding and confusion. The trees fan out into a large yet complete circle. The only light reflecting on us is the full moon shining above us. When I look even closer, there are three moons. One is full with a crescent moon facing outward on each side. I feel my eyes widen. Grams waves her hand slightly in the air, and suddenly candles start to light rapidly in a magical circle. The sensation of love, peace and protection flows through me mythically. That is when I really notice our surroundings. The colors surrounding us seem so surreal, bright and glistening. The leaves on the trees are a bounty of colors that shimmer, rays casting off onto the ground, making rainbows. The trees are so close together I could not see any spaces in between them. It seems like we are completely cut off and protected from civilization.

She leads me into the center of the circle. I am painfully aware of being watched, and for a moment I question my own eyes. "Grams, did we drop acid or something?"

She claps her hands merrily. "No, but isn't it a trip?"

My eyes wander and I look at the outskirts of the circle to see mystical beings standing around us. Some are almost human in appearance, while others are beastlike. I am drawn to the beings that look angelic, their wings are golden and their skin so transparent they glow. I gasp when my eyes make direct contact with a beautiful massive red dragon. She is the most frightening yet amazing creature I have ever laid eyes on. She seems so familiar to me, but I am not sure why.

I hear grandma speaking to me. "The red Dragon is named Sasteia. She is your main guardian; she has always been with you from the beginning of time, from lifetime to lifetime.

Sasteia bows her head to me and then looks back up at me. At that moment I feel so protected, so loved.

Unexpectedly I feel an overwhelming sensation in my hair. It feels like something is tickling my scalp. I scrunch my shoulder, and then scratch my head with my fingertips. I hear childlike giggles and I see my grandmother laughing. "These, my dear, are the flower faeries, they keep us childlike and young." We are completely surrounded by small flying beings that all look like flowers. One flies right up to me; she looks just like a daffodil. She is the most amazing creature. She has these goofy looking eyes and her mouth is the petals of the flower. Her body legs and arms are like the stems of a flower and its leaves. She takes her leaflike hands and pulls at her lips, blowing raspberries at me. I cannot help but giggle along with her. I laugh even harder when I notice her tongue also looks like a small green leaf.

"Are you sure you didn't drop some acid?" I ask my grandmother.

The little faerie claps her hands and laughs. "My name's Daffy!" she exclaims in a childlike voice.

My grandmother claps her hands and calls out, "Scoot, scoot, you silly faeries, now is the time to be serious." They all moan like little kids but fly away back outside the circle. I can see every type of flower imaginable, all flying around.

I am drawn out of my musing by Grams' voice. "Bella, once again you have not taken any acid, but I understand why you would think so." She smiles at me." Every single being here tonight has gathered for your 16th birthday. Today is a very important day for all Swan women. Our 16th birthdays and our twenty-first birthdays are milestones in our lives, and very life changing. Today you receive a very important gift; it is of protection and transformation. If you accept this gift tonight, you become one with the spirit world even more so than you already are. After tonight you no longer age, you continue to live as long as you choose to use the gift you are given tonight. When you stop using this gift you will continue to age. The beings here tonight have always been with you in one form or another. They will still continue to guide you, but you are unable to see them unless you come back to this sanctuary. Unless they are extremely needed, they are to be protected from human eyes."

I nod my head in agreement. "What happens if I decide to not take this gift?"

A sadness comes over Grams' face. "Then you will forget tonight ever happened, you will continue to live your life as you always have, you will age like every other human, your life will never fully feel complete, you will always feel something is missing in your life. And sadly in time you will be alone never feeling that you fit in anywhere. Darkness will consume you and in many ways you will have wished you had died." Grams walks closer to me grasping my hands gently in hers. "My dear sweet Bella, I do not tell you these things to scare you. I just know you and I know your spirit and you will never feel whole. But you do not have to accept this gift, and I know you well enough that you will still live as full of a life as you possibly can. It's just..."

I squeeze grandma's hand. "It's okay. I get it and I accept..."

She nods. "There is one more thing I need to tell you. Your transformation will be painful but this is the only time that you will feel such pain. Do you still accept."

"Wait! Transform, what do you mean?"

Abruptly a thunder and lightning storm begins and I have trouble hearing her over the wind. I yell as loud as I can, "I don't understand."

She yells back over the brewing storm. "Follow your heart."

Suddenly I take a blind step in faith. "I accept!"

Grams lets go of my hands and backs away. I look up to see a very tall being that wears a golden shield of armor . His arms are strong as he picks me up and cradles me in his arms like a child. His voice is strong and deep as he speaks. It sounds almost musical like the percussion of a band. "Do not be afraid, my child, I will protect you and absorb as much of your pain as I can. My name is Arsen. I am your archangel."

The thunder seems to get louder and the lightning closer. Swiftly we are lifted up into the air and I cling to Arsen for dear life. He never says another word. I can only feel the warmth of his body, then out of the blue a bolt of lightning jolts through my body causing the most unbearable pain I have ever felt. Arsen's arms tighten around me and I feel the pain lessen slightly.

I am brought out of my musing of the past when I hear a loud banging on the front door. I gasp again as the pain in my heart arcs through my whole body with the memory that Grams is no longer with me. I am startled again when the knocking gets louder. I drop the lit joint on the sofa. "Oh Shit!" I pick it up and dust off the ashes and put it out in the ashtray. " I'll be right there," I call out.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: This chapter contains some Jasper/Edward Slash

Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight and all recognizable characters. No copyright infringement intended. I only own my twisted mind!

Jasper's POV

Driving through Forks, I can feel the vibration of the music pulsating through me as the song The Never Ending Why by Placebo resonates throughout my pickup truck. I have always found it interesting how my taste in music can change throughout time, but my physical being is frozen like ice and never changing. I was born and raised a country boy; my memories are few and seem like echos in my own mind. I do recall some found moments of what I believe to be my family, sitting on a back porch playing fiddles, banjos, harmonicas, singing and dancing our hearts out underneath a starlit sky. Over the years I have really grown to love and appreciate all kinds of music. I raise the volume of the music and sing along as loud as I can, trying to tune out the outside voices and excessive energies I would rather avoid.

When I come to a four way stop, I make a left turn on Rosewood Street. Instantly I feel my cold dead heart clinch in pain. It has been so many years since I have had the courage to come back here. I have not stepped foot into Forks since my sweet beautiful Annabel was taken from me unexpectedly so many years ago. The further I drive down the road the more difficult it is to control my own emotions. I want to turn around and never look back. I know Annabel's home is just a few houses away. The knowledge of knowing she is no longer here does not stop me from feeling that pull I have always had when it comes to her. Slowly I pull to a stop close to what used to be the Swan home.

I can see the herb garden is flourishing and I smile to myself wondering if Ruby has come back here. I know Edward misses her dearly; she was the other part of his soul as Annabel was mine. After my sweet beloved passed away, the magic that once circled around all of us died. In many ways Ruby died right alongside her twin sister. Edward reached out to her with no luck. In time she finally pushed him away, claiming that she was a danger to him, to all of the Cullen's because of what she knows and the evil that is always trying to attack her and her family. I never fully understood or comprehended which was worse - having my beloved die in my arms or Edward having to lose his love slowly, watching her disconnect from him and everything around her until she was only a shell of herself. He never fully let her go. He lurked in the shadows for many years watching and waiting until she needed him again. That never happened.

I wanted to be there for him like he was there for me when we first met so many years ago. In many ways it just felt so hollow. I will never forget the bond we had shared. I had finally been freed of my many years of torment underneath Maria. I had spent some time with my brother and sister in arms, Peter and Charlotte, until it got too much for me to bear their burdens of the past along with my own. I had lived in the shadows trying to feed upon humans that I felt pure evil from. The only downfall was when I fed from them I could feel their foul energy seeping into my own cold soul.

I had literally run into to Edward during his rebellious years, as he liked to call it. At the time I only saw it as living true to his inner beast, which happened to be sexier than hell. Edward quickly became my best friend, lover and companion for many years. He understood what it was like to have a gift that overpowered you. We both seemed to depend so much on our gifts, as much as we despise them. In time he taught me a new way of life, feeding from animals instead of humans. Our relationship was raw, pure and animalistic. We both knew we were not mates but we helped each other fill that void. We loved each other dearly, but it was not all consuming, not like it is when you're mated.

The first time Edward brought me to the family I knew right away I was Home. Edward had feared rejection due to our unsavory ways. But we were greeted with open arms and understanding. One family member stood out the most to me. The little tiny pixie-like vampire with spiky black hair. Her smile was wide and contagious, she squealed and clapped her hands before she jumped directly into Edward's and my arms.

"I knew you would come back, I knew it would be today!" She pulled back and looked into our amber eyes. "And I see you're back on the correct diet too. Yay!" she cheered enthusiastically.

Edward laughed and then asked. "And who are you?"

She grinned sheepishly, and I knew if blood still flowed through her body she would be blushing. "I'm Alice, your new sister."

We quickly learned that Alice had a true heart of gold. She could see into our future and guide the family in the best direction that would fit our family's needs the best at that moment in time. I will always be grateful she saw something special in Forks. No matter the outcome I will never regret my time with my beloved.

My thoughts drift to the past, remembering the night I first met Annabel. It was about 80 years ago. Our family had been living deep in the forest trying to stay inconspicuous. Late one night Edward and I went out to hunt, as always after our thirst for blood had been quenched it was our hunger for lust that remained. There was something different about tonight when our bodies connected. I had this strange awareness that things between Edward and I were coming to an end. I could not explain it, it was just on overwhelming sensation that rushed through my whole body, and I felt I was being pulled to a new destiny that I did not even know existed until this moment and I needed to go find it. After Edward and I both found our release I leaned my forehead against his then I looked deep into his eyes. I instantly saw what I was looking for. I knew he had read my thoughts and I could feel the fear and devastation sweeping through his being. Edward gasped as I slowly pulled out of him. He whimpered, "Jasper, no, I can't loose you, please don't go." Our heavy breathing mingled together. I closed my eyes trying to push away the pain I felt radiating off of him.

If we could shed tears I knew we both would. Gently I cupped his beautiful face in my hands. " Edward, listen to me. You will never lose me; I will always be here for you. We both knew we would not be together forever. I don't know what's out there calling me, but I feel it and I need to go now. If I don't…"

Edward tenderly placed his hands over mine and removed them from his face. He held my hands affectionately in his as he let out a long strangled sigh. "I know and you're right, you must go, but know I will always love you and be here for you."

For the first time I felt hope from him. "Me too, you're my best friend." He smiled and nodded his head. He cupped my face in his hands desperately kissing me with all the passion he had.

I turned around and started running without looking back. Even when I heard Edward fall and the ground beneath me vibrated I continued to rush in the direction I felt I was being pulled. The faster I ran the lighter I felt. All of those years of misery began to fade away with every unneeded breath. The breeze against my face was exhilarating. I felt so alive so hopeful as I sprinted deeper and deeper into the forest, guided only by pure instinct.

I stopped suddenly when I heard the sweetest singing' the voice sounded like an angel. Slowly I crept closer peaking through the trees and bushes. Standing about 20 feet away from me was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. I knew she was a supernatural being of some sort just by her singing alone. I had no idea what she was but I knew she was not a vampire. Her heart beat and I could hear the sound of her blood rushing through her veins. Her blood did not call to me in a primal way. It seemed to soothe me.

I looked closer at the beauty in front of me. She was completely naked; her body was perfect in every way. Her long brown hair flowed over her shoulders, she had wild flowers garnishing around her head. When she smiled I could see a sparkle of light gleam in her eyes. My own eyes coasted over her whole body and I felt my unneeded breath hitch as I took in her pert breasts. I was taken off guard when I saw a third nipple resting slightly to the side about her nipple on the left side. I new instantly she was a witch. I watched in amazement as she danced and swayed to the music, singing to the animals nearby. When she turned in mid swirl she looked directly into my eyes and she gasped in fear. It pained me to feel the fear that rolled from her being towards me. I would never want to scare this stunning creature. She started to run. Impulsively I followed after her, not wanting to lose her after I had just found her. I stopped abruptly realizing she was gone; she vanished into thin air.

Realization dawned on me when I looked down at myself. I must look like a horrifying mess. My shirt was torn and practically falling off me; blood stains covered my bare skin and torn clothing. My dead heart broke when I remembered the crescent scars that covered my body from the vampire wars. The fact that I was standing there with those scars, alone proved who won those wars. I laughed sardonically to myself. That alone was enough to frighten any supernatural creature. In most situations I found it my own form of self preservation. It showed others I was not someone to fuck with, but now… I wished she could see the man I am now and not the past that haunts my marbled skin. I sigh heavily.

I knew she had to be close, I could feel her. Maybe she was able to make herself invisible so I decided to just talk. "Ma'am, I'm terribly sorry if I startled you. That was never my intent. I have just never seen anyone as lovely as yourself. You sing like an angel." I could sense her watching me. She seemed so confused by me. There was a battle of emotions building inside her. I knew she felt the same draw to be together that I did.

I decided to continue to talk to her while projecting everything I was feeling towards her - love, sincerity, passion, honesty, even a little lust but most importantly that I was speaking the truth. Instantly I felt her relax, just a little. I smiled slightly as I brushed my fingers through my hair, and I could feel splatters of blood in it. "I know I must look a fright to you. I have just gone hunting and was on my way home when I felt your spirit calling to me. I ran to you without caring what I looked like, not realizing I would scare you. All you need to do is look into my eyes and you will know I mean you no harm. If I did, my eyes would be red. I know you know what I am and why you fear me and my kind." I sensed her eyes watching me very intently and like a rush of air she relaxed even more. I could feel her smile even though I could not see her.

I continued to walk just a little further and I saw her wreath of flowers, that once rested upon her head, laying on the ground before me. Carefully I picked up the delicate flowers and smelled the beautiful aroma that drifted from them. Gently I laid the wreath back on the ground. "I'll leave these here so you can get them again; they look so beautiful on you."

I was startled when I felt an overwhelming amount of love radiating from her. I whispered to her. "You feel it too, don't you?" I could still feel her energy and sense her essence in front of me. Suddenly I became aware we were no longer completely alone. From behind me I felt, before I even heard the footsteps coming closer through the trees. I was not sure if there was any danger. All I knew was I needed to protect her and keep her safe. The demon that lurked deep within my being began to rise. I could feel my anger and maliciousness making my own venom boil up as a growl escaped me. My unneeded breath became erratic with fury. Turning around I awaited the intruder.

A young woman walked through the clearing of trees. She looked so similar to the woman I had been so infatuated with. The young woman wore a very flowing ankle length dress that was green with little brown flowers. The dress appeared to be something from the renaissance era. I felt no fear coming from her; she radiated pure amusement. I knew instantly her spirit was different. My anger raised even more. The growls rumbled through my chest. "Who are you?"

She cocked her head at me. "My name is Ruby, and you are?" She took a step closer. Instinctively I crouched in front of the one I am protecting. Even though I cannot see her I know she is behind me. Ruby laughs joyously and claps her hands together, which was not the reaction I was going for. "Oh I like you, I like you a lot! You're going to be good to my sister. I already see that."

Her giddy tone infuriated the fuck out of me. I knew I was not thinking rationally as another growl escaped me. I was completely seething. How dare she patronize me? "You need to back up. You have no idea who you're dealing with."

She nodded her head in understanding and took a step back. "I'm not going to harm my own twin sister, and yes, I know exactly who you are. We have been waiting for you for some time."

All of a sudden I felt a warm hand rest on my shoulder, and instantly the beast inside me calmed I looked up to the beautiful vision of my infatuation looking down at me. She walked in front of me and reached her hand out. "Come here," she whispered softly. I was amazed by the love that was glowing from her brown eyes. Standing up, I gazed down into her eyes. She smiled at me, then walked closer to me closing the gap between us. "Thank you for wanting to protect me."

Tenderly I caressed my fingertips against her cheek. She trembled under my touch. "I don't even know your name, but I do know I want to protect you until the end of time." Tenderly I wrapped my arm around her naked warm body and rested the palm of my hand against her lower back. She sighed in contentment. "I'm Annabel Swan."

I close my eyes in satisfaction for just a moment before looking back into her eyes that I could easily lose myself in. "I'm Jasper Whitlock, but for appearances sake I'm Jasper Cullen."

A gasp parted from her lips as shock and realization consumed her. She smiled at me and cupped both of her hands against my face. "It's you, it's really you, my handsome soldier." A tear escaped her eyes, clinging to her lashes. Lightly she caressed her lips again mine. Her warmth heated my cold lips. She tenderly wrapped her hand around the back of my neck, deepening the kiss, our lips dancing together mystically. "Her body trembled against me as she drew back. She whispered so softly that I was not even sure if I heard correctly. "I never thought I would see you again." Which confused me, because I would have remembered meeting her before. I did not know what to think so I just held onto her, never wanting to let her go.

I am pulled out of my thoughts of the past and of my beautiful Annabel when the music stops and I hear the sound of a truck pull up in front of me. I look up to see an old rusty red pickup truck. A young woman gets out of the truck, and my chest wells with emotion. She's the spitting image of my beloved Annabel, but it can't be, she was killed so many years ago. The energy that radiates from her feels so much like my Annabel, and that pull I had with Annabel is there now. I just want to go up to her but I can't. I am taken back when I really sense her emotions. The beauty in front of me is completely distraught, and I look closer to see she has been crying. It takes everything inside me not to reach out to her, and I wonder who she is. I feel so confused. I know what her spirit is telling me but I also know what my mind is telling me, Annabel is gone.

She enters the small Swan home and I can clearly see her through the old lace curtains that drape loosely over the window. I watch as she sits down on the sofa lost in her own thoughts. The pain and grief that is lurking deep within her soul is overwhelming. I feel my own dead heart clinching in agony. I become instantly aware of another presence in the home and instinctively I become protective. I laugh quietly to myself when I recognize Ruby's spirit. She always had a way of sneaking up on me. She is a very strong and powerful witch. The Swan sisters were definitely something to fear in the supernatural world, I had no doubt about that even on the first day I met them. I search for Ruby. When I am unable to find her, I become perplexed because I sense her essence in the living room.

There is no doubt in my mind now that this young woman is a Swan and I will do anything I can to keep her safe. I know I should drive on to the Cullen home and not just sit here staring into the Swan home like a stalker, but I feel so pulled and I physically can't leave her. I become concerned when I really take in her appearance. She looks and feels like her whole world has been taken away from her. She reminds me so much of how Ruby looked when my sweet Annabel left this world. I sigh to myself, resting my head on the steering wheel for just a moment. I smell a light scent of cannabis drifting through the air. The scent is so slight that a mere mortal could not smell it.

In the home a song by Mazy Star begins to play softly. I look back up and watch as the young woman picks up a joint and begins to smoke it. She leans back on the sofa as the smoke drifts from her lips. She chuckles softly even though the pain is still there. I hear her speak softly, "Grams, only you would come back from the other side to smoke a joint with me."

The heaviness on my dead heart thickens at the realization as to why I can feel Ruby and not see her. My heart broke for Edward. We all knew Ruby had moved on, had a son and stopped using her gifts, and continued to age. The last time Edward peaked in on her she was raising her granddaughter. The Swan sisters always talked candidly about reincarnation and now as I look at the young woman I wonder if it is possible? Did my Annabel came back to me?

I am pulled out of my own thoughts when I suddenly feel we are no longer alone. A deep chill runs through my whole body. It is not a cold chill but more of an awareness that pure evil lurks nearby. I look up and see a tall being standing just to the side of the backyard near the walking path to the forest. He glares at me trying to send me messages through emotions to leave. He begins to walk closer trying to intimidate me. His red eyes pierce mine with hatred. His red eyes are not like those of a vampire who fed from humans. They glow like the pit of hell raging in fire and maliciousness.

Opening my truck door hastily, I step out of the vehicle. Instantly I take off my shirt and throw it on the driver's seat. Closing the door, I stalk forward. His eyes widen in fear. He takes off into the forest. I run at a human pace until I reach the forest. There is no way in hell I will let this motherfucker see another light of day, if I have anything to do with it. Anger fuels me.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I just wanted to thank my amazing Beta Thyme for making my chapter look so beautiful! Also another thank you to my very patient Husband who sits down and listens to me read my chapters to him over and over until they sound right *giggle*

Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight and all recognizable characters. No copyright infringement intended. I only own my twisted mind!

Bella's POV

The pounding on the door becomes more persistent as I make my way to the door. I stop just for a moment taking a deep breath and trying to control my emotions. My heart still aches deep within my chest and desperately I wish whoever was behind the door would leave. Instead of opening that damn door I would rather just fold into myself and ignore the world around me. A deep sigh rumbles past my lips and unfortunately I know not opening the door is not a possibility, because I instantly think, what if it's my dad? He might need someone right now too.

I chuckle softly to myself when I inhale deeply and I realize it smells like there was a huge party in here. On second thought I hope it's not my dad. It would not look good if the police chief's daughter was caught smoking Marijuana. Maybe, since it was the day of my grandmother's funeral they would take sympathy on me. Yeah, if I get caught, that's definitely the angle I am going for, since she got me into this mess in the first place. I whisper softly, "Grams, you always have a way of getting me in trouble even when you're not here." Briefly I swear I hear my grandmother chuckle joyously. I shake my head slightly, amused. Walking past the bookshelf, I sigh in relief. I reach for the object I see and I'm glad we keep the handy dandy cinnamon Glade spray nearby. Swiftly I spray it throughout the living room and doorway, fanning my hand frantically trying to cover the odor. Anxiously I call out again, "I'll be right there!"

When I approach the door my eyes are drawn to look at the large mirror grandmother always kept by the door. As a young girl she always told me that you can see one spiritual truth with just a glance in the mirror. Now that I am older and have gone through my transformation I understand fully what she means. Not only does it help to see one's truth, it is also used for scrying into the future, and sometimes even the present. I am startled when I look in the mirror and I see a white mist seeping from it. As I walk closer, I can see a tall man standing just outside in my yard next to the walking path. Pure evil consumes him. His eyes glow red like the pit of Hell. He is completely cloaked in a black robe, so I cannot completely see the details of his features.

I see another man sitting in a truck right outside my door. He looks so deep in thought and consumed by sadness. He looks up and I am drawn into his golden brown eyes that seem to glow. I gasp at the amazing creature I see before me. He is the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on. The few crescent scars he has on his face seem to give him character, along with a dangerous appeal. His honey blond hair falls into his eyes that are darkening in fury as he looks at the evil deity in my yard. I step back slightly when I realize this man is also part of the supernatural world, which stuns' me for some reason, and for a split moment I wonder if he's an angel.

I watch as the man steps out of his truck. He takes off his shirt and I instantly notice the crescent scars I saw on his face cover his torso completely. I know they should intimidate me and scare me but for some odd reason I find comfort when I see them, when I see him. He stalks towards the creature and suddenly the mirror fades back. I gasp in confusion as to what I just saw or even why I saw it. Instantly I fear for the man's safety, I wonder why I care so much. I have never seen the man before, but there is something about him I am drawn to, and I want him to be careful. For some strange reason I felt like he was trying to protect me and I wonder why.

I am brought out of my thoughts again when I hear the door, and then a sweet female voice I have not heard in two years comes through the door. "Bella, are you okay." She sounds slightly worried.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I tripped, you know clumsy me, I'll be right there." I hate to lie but I can't tell her what is really going on.

Before I open the door I close my eyes tightly and focus on the energy around me, as I envision a blue light circling around my home and covering it like a bubble of protection. As the bubble completely closes around the house, I feel the air lighten and a tingling sensation grazes my body, and I know we are safe for the time being.

I peek through the peephole before I open the door, to make sure it is who I think it is and not a supernatural trick. I smile, taking a deep breath. I open the door and I feel my emotions constrict in my throat when I see my oldest and dearest friend from school. Angela is standing, slightly sheepish in appearance, holding a bag in her hand. I have not seen Angela since she went off to college 2 years ago.

"Angela, what are you doing here?"

She smiles slightly, but I can see the sadness in her eyes. She walks over to me and gives me a comforting hug and talks softly in my ear. "My mom told me about your grams; I'm so sorry." I hear her voice shake as her own emotions grab hold of her, and she squeezes me tightly. My own emotions begin to consume me again and I know I can be myself around Angela. She was always that friend who knew who I was and accepted me. We walk two different paths of life, her father being the minister of our town, and my Grams being known for her Tarot reading and witchcraft. We could not be any more opposite, yet something about that alone made our friendship even stronger, because we respected our differences.

I hold onto her even tighter, letting my tears fall. "I'm so glad you came over. I really could use a friend."

She pulls away gently, still holding my arms tenderly and looking deep into my eyes. "How are you holding up?"

"It's been a rough couple of days."

She nods her head in understanding. "I wish I could have been here with you sooner. I just got into town last night."

I gently squeeze her arm in acknowledgement. "It's okay; you're here now." I realize we are still standing in the entryway. "Oh I'm sorry, we are still standing at the front door. How awkward. Please, come in, come in."

She laughs softly. " It's okay, Bella, I know you have a lot on your mind right now."

I nod my head as she walks into the house. When I go to close the door behind her, I look outside and see the truck that was shown to me in the mirror. I gasp slightly and quickly look to see if I can see the man, but no one is in sight. I close the door and walk back inside wondering once again who the man might be.

Angela smiles sheepishly as she holds up the bag she has in her hand. "I brought ice cream - Chocolate chip cookie dough," she singsongs.

I genially laugh for the first time in days. "Yummm, I could totally eat right now!"

I grab the bag and start to walk to the kitchen when I hear Angela chuckling softly. "I bet you're really hungry, Bella! Is that apple cinnamon scented marijuana I smell?"

I raise my hand in the air and chime, "Guilty!"

Angela laughs. "What am I going to do with you?"

I bat my eyelashes at her. "Love me forever and never judge me?"

She giggles softly. "That I can do."

One thing I love about Angela; she always knows how to make me smile even when I am down and the world around me seems to be falling apart.

When we get into the kitchen, I grab some bowls and spoons and we sit at the small table. I'm dipping the ice cream when she pulls some Cheetos out of the bag and sits them on the table with some cans of soda. "Ta da!" she exclaims in delight, "A dinner for champions!"

I laugh lightly, thankful to have my thoughts distracted for a while. "Best dinner ever."

Angela grins at me as she takes the bowl I am handing her and then takes a bite of ice cream. "Nope, I would have to say the best dinner ever was that one time your grams let us eat those special brownies. What exactly was in those? They were so good and we giggled like school girls all night long."

I laugh internally knowing exactly what was in those brownies, but she really does not need to know Grams' and my little secret. "Actually, she didn't let us have them, we kind of snuck them out of the kitchen when she wasn't looking. And knowing Grams, anything could have been in those brownies." I take a bite then point my spoon at her. "Plus, we were school girls, you silly goose."

She laughs. "Oh yeah, I forgot we stole them. "She sighs happily with a dreamy haze in her eyes. "I miss being a kid sometimes, don't you?"

That's a loaded question, I thought to myself, since I am forever young. But as I think about it, I really do miss my youth and the crazy things I did while still completely mortal. "I miss being stupid the most."

"Oh my God, me too! Speaking of stupid and crazy and just being kids, do you remember all those wild rumors we were told about the Cullen home?"

I gulp heavily and look into her brown eyes. "Yeah, what about them?"

I can't believe we all believed those crazy stories. I mean if you really think about it, none if it adds up." She opens the Cheetos and then dips one in her ice cream then eats it."

I laugh at her. "Angela, that's so gross!"

She pouts playfully. "But it tastes good; you should try it!"

I squint my eyes and grab a Cheeto then dip it in my ice cream and eat it. I savor it in my mouth for just a moment. "Hummm, not bad, but still looks gnarly."

She laughs. "But it's good, right?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Not so bad."

She grins triumphantly. "What was I saying? Oh yeah, the old Cullen home, you know how my mom's a realtor, right?" I nod my head. "Well she told me today that last week someone bought that old house. Can you believe it?"

I'm actually surprised the old home has been sold. Grams never told me too much about the Cullen's or her time with them. I know it was difficult for her to talk about her love, so I never pressured her. After my transformation I became more aware and also had knowledge about the supernatural realm I did not know before. Grams never told me what the Cullen's were, but I was under the impression they were supernatural beings and traveled often, much like my Grams and her twin sister did. I always thought they might come back to Forks. I looked at my dear friend and gulped heavily. "Seriously? Wow, that thing has been abandoned for years."

"I know, right? I mean I don't believe all those crazy rumors but I do wonder if it might actually be haunted?"

I look at my friend in wonder. "You believe in ghosts?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "I know I don't talk about it much because my family is so set in their religious ways, but honestly I have always thought it was possible."

I smile to myself. "No wonder we have always been friends. I believe in ghosts too."

She laughs and throws a Cheeto at me playfully. "Well, duh! You're a witch, silly, of course you believe in all that cool supernatural stuff."

All of a sudden it really dawns on me what an amazing friend I have, and I feel my emotions welling up inside of me again. I smile at her. "Thank you."

She looks at me a little confused. " For what?"

"For being you and making me laugh today." I look down at my empty bowl and then back up at her. "It's nice to have a friend around."

She gets up out of her chair and gives me a hug. "Oh sweetie, I am always here for you even when I am away at college. All you have to do is call."

I nod my head in understanding. "Thank you." I gulp heavily trying not to cry.

Angela pulls away slightly and stands up reaching her hand out to me so I can stand up. She walks me into the living room and we fall on the sofa like we used to as kids. She kicks her feet up on the coffee table. "You know what we could really use right now?"

I kick my feet up on the table as well, while taking a sip of soda I brought with me. "Male erotic dancers?"

"Oh!" she exclaims. "That would be fun!"

"I know, right?"

She sighs. "Too bed we're too young to get into a bar."

I stick my tongue out at her. "Speak for yourself. I only have 2 more months and I am a free woman."

She shakes her head and laughs. "Yeah, you could get away with it now though. Hmm, you know, now that I think about it, ever since you turned 16 you always looked a little older. You looked 21 back then. Do you have any idea how unfair that is?"

I slightly bite my lower lips. "Why, because you look forever 15?"

She gasps playfully and throws a decorative pillow at me from the sofa. "Bitch!"

I smile smugly. "That I am!"

We both fall back on the sofa laughing. Then I look at her. "Seriously, what do we need right now?"

"Oh yeah. A movie, a really funny movie!"

"Oh that's a great idea." I walk over my DVD collection and hold up the movie Hot Tub Time Machine.

She claps her hands. "Perfect, I haven't seen it yet, but I want to."

"Oh my god, it is the funniest movie ever! You're going to love it!"

I turn on the TV and the movie then sit back down. I cuddle close to Angela and rest my head on her shoulder. Tenderly she strokes her fingers through my hair. It feels nice to have her close, we were always like this as kids. Not afraid to hold hands, hug each other or just be silly. In many ways she was like a sister to me. She wraps her other arm around me in comfort as we watch the movie, laughing until we almost fall on the floor.

Just as the movie ends the door bell rings, startling Angela and I both. We were laughing so hard that we fall right off the sofa with a loud thump.

Angela is able to get up before I can. "I'll get the door," she declares as she stands up.

I close my eyes for a moment focusing to see if there is any danger nearby. When I detect it is safe I open my eyes and smile and say. "Okay." After I stand up I walk towards the door, when I hear Angela ask someone if she can help them."

That is when I hear the most breathtaking masculine voice. It sends chills through out my whole body. He has a southern drawl but his voice sounds almost like heavy wooden wind chimes. I am drawn to him instantly like something is pulling me unnaturally to the doorway. Something about him seems so familiar, but I know I would remember a voice like his.

I walk closer to the door just taking in his voice. I stand just at the side so he cannot see me, but I am able to watch Angela's reaction. "Hi ma'am, I'm so sorry to bother you. My name's Jasper Whitlock. I just moved into the old Cullen home. I found these flowers on my doorstep but they had your address. They seem to be important and I wanted to make sure you got them. Are you Ms. Isabella Swan?"

I cannot help but laugh when I see my friend standing there with her mouth open gaping. Without looking at the man I walk up to her and gently touch my two fingertips under her chin to gently close her mouth. "You're going to catch flies or maybe even drool all over yourself."

She blushes bright red and mumbles, "Sorry!"

I giggle softly and then look at the handsome man before me who is watching us in amusement. I feel my knees weaken and my own mouth begins to hang open. I feel so mesmerized by the handsome man before me, and that is when it dawns on me, he's the man from the mirror. A gasp parts my lips when so many thoughts rush through my head, and I realize he is standing there before me alive and okay after chasing the evil deity.

"I am so glad you're okay." He looks at me shocked. "I mean I'm glad you came by." I can hear Angela laughing. "Grr, I feel so lame and awkward." I continue to stumble over my words when I finally completely embarrass myself. "God, you're so fucking beautiful!" He chuckles to himself and Angela just about dies with laughter. I feel my whole face heat up red and I shake my head wondering what is with this man that makes me feel so scatterbrained. "I mean, hi, I'm Bella Swan!" I then wave at him awkwardly. God, can I be any more lame, I think to myself.

He smirks at me playfully and then winks. "Why hello, Darlin', I think these belong to you." He hands me a basket of unusual flowers that has a card with my address and name on it. When I look at the flowers more closely I gasp, realizing what and who he just brought to me."

I look up and he winks at me again. "Enjoy your flowers." He says it in away that makes me wonder if he knows what's really in this basket. He then nods his head at me silently acknowledging my unspoken question. "I better get going, you ladies have a nice evening."

He starts to walk off the porch and I stop him. "Thank you for bringing them by. I have no idea how they got delivered to your place."

He turns slightly and smiles at me widely. "Maybe it's just fate." His tone seems almost seductive. He turns and starts to walk away.

"Maybe so," I whisper softly.

I walk back into the house closing the door. I hear Angela squeal. "Oh My God! He was so amazingly hot! My panties are so wet right now!"

I blush. "Yeah, mine too."

She bumps her shoulder against mine and chuckles. "He was so checking you out."

I can feel the blush rising in my cheeks. "No he wasn't, he was being friendly." I hold up the flower basket. "He was just doing his neighborly duty and delivering these beauties to the correct home."

She shakes her head and smiles. " Don't you think it's slightly odd and somewhat suspicious that your flowers would be delivered to the old Cullen home that's deep in the forest?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Weirder things have been known to happen. It's not every day a good looking man comes to my door with flowers."

Angela smiles at me. "This is true, and what a handsome delivery boy he was." She looks over to the flowers like she was seeing them for the first time. "Oh my God, those flowers are so pretty! I have never seen anything like them before." She leans down and smells the flowers. "Oh wow, they smell heavenly!"

I watch the faeries very carefully to make sure they behave. I almost chuckle when I see them squirm a little as her nose brushes against their petals and one lets out a small giggle.

Angela jumps back slightly. "What was that?"

I tilt my head and look at her in a bemused fashion. "What was what?"

She shakes her head. "I thought I heard the flowers giggling."

I shake my head and laugh. "That has to be one of the craziest things I have ever heard."

She blushes slightly. "Yeah, I guess that did sound kind of funny, huh?"

"Na, it's okay, it's been a strange day so I understand. I actually think it was just the kids outside playing."

She peeks out the window and luckily there were some kids playing outside. "Yeah, you must be right and I must be tired. I should go home and get some rest."

I gently set the basket of flowers on the table underneath the mirror and give her a hug. "Thank you so much for coming by to see me. Your friendship means the world to me. I'm not sure how I would have gotten through this day without you."

She hugs me tightly in return. "I love you, sweetie, and I am glad I could be here for you today." She pulls back slightly and looks me in the eyes. "I'll be in town for a few weeks so if you need anything, anything at all, just call me, okay? And I am going to come by and check on you too."

I nod my head and give her one last hug and I tell her I love her before she walks out the door. After I shut the door I turn my attention to the basket. When I look over I see all the little flower Faeries staring at me making funny faces. At me. With their little colorful tongues sticking out. Blowing raspberries. One was even making a fish face.

I scold them playfully. "You need to be good little faeries." I wave my finger at them. "You almost got caught! And the silly face's, as cute as they may be, will not help you this time."

They all pout and groan for only a split moment before they all rapidly spring out of the basket and flutter around. There are colors all around me and I hear one of them say in a childlike voice. "It's okay; we weren't caught. Plus her nose tickled." And then they all chime in together, "Tickled, tickled." As they laugh with glee!

I can't help but laugh along with my silly little friends. I hear another one complain a little with a huff. "She said we smelled." I look over to see the tiger lily stomping her little leaf foot

I laugh and shake my head. "You can be so grumpy, Tilly! Plus, it's true you do smell!"

They all stop fluttering around in shock and look at me pointedly. I can't get over how adorably cute they are. Each one looks just like a flower until they open their eyes and move around. I look at the one that looks like a sunflower. She likes to be called Sunny. She opens her wide brown eyes and gasps. She bends her little stem arms and plants her leaf like hands on her hip. "We do not smell!"

I nod my head and grin at her. "Yes you do, you smell like flowers!"

They all start to flutter around again giggling. Then suddenly the flower that looks like a tiger lily flies right at me and stops in front of my face, holding up an envelope that's way bigger than she is. "Here, this is for you!" she sings in a childlike voice.

I notice my grandmother's handwriting right away, and I take the envelope from Tilly with shaky hands and open it. I feel the tears welling in my eyes as I read her letter:

Hello my dear beautiful granddaughter,

It breaks my heart to have to leave you so soon. I know with all my heart and soul you will be okay, so many wonderful and new things are coming your way. Take as many risks as you can and love as hard as you can, most importantly always follow your heart. Please do not shed another tear for me because, my dear Bella, we will meet again, and sooner than you think. I sent the Flower Faeries to help you to continue to smile and be silly.

Hugs and Kisses, Grams

Holding the letter in my hands I feel my tears trying to take over. Gently I fold up the paper and put it back in the envelope so I can cherish it always. I am brought out of my thoughts when I feel the Faeries tickling me and singing, "No more crying, no more crying! Come on, come on, let's go run free in the forest!"

Quickly I wipe the tears from my eyes and laugh. I smile weakly at my little friends. "Well come on. Hop in the basket and we will go for a run."

They all cheer in unison as they leap back into the basket.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Thank you to my amazing Beta, Thyme! Another thank you to my husband and Immortal beloved for helping me figure out what the red eyes creature was. All credit of the idea goes to him; he's a fucking genius!

Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight and all recognizable characters. No copyright infringement intended. I only own my twisted mind!

Jasper's POV

When I run past the tree line the scent of battery acid and old blood assaults my nostrils. My cold dead heart clenches in pain when I instantly recognize the scent of the creature before me, being the one that took the life of my sweet Annabel. Dragoons are very rare but one of the most dangerous beings in our existence. They are part dragon and part man. Dragoons are the only beings that could kill a witch or warlock while he or she still chooses to use their gift of transformation. Even my own venom could not harm a witch. Just one swipe of a dragoon's tail took my beloved away from me. Their tails are sharp and have a poison that is extremely lethal to only witches and warlocks. Just the thought of this vile creature makes my venom boil. Picking up momentum, I run as fast as I can. I am a man with pure vengeance in my heart and a vendetta to score. The tree's fly past me as the creature picks up speed, pure darkness and maliciousness radiating from him. I see his reptilian tail curve out from underneath his black cloak. Swiftly he takes his cloak off and tosses it on the ground.

Just as I am getting closer to him I see a mass of rustic fur barreling towards the creature from the other side. The fucker has nowhere to go. I am proven wrong when he extends his black and tattered wings. He looks at me and smirks while he starts to rise up into the air rapidly. I growl in frustration. Leaping in mid run, I'm able to grasp onto the dragoon's tail and claw my way up. The creature cries out in pain as my sharp nails rip off the dark green scales that are on his reptilian tail. He tries to claw at me with his clawlike hands, with no luck. His back leg bucks at me and I firmly bite his ankle. The creature cries out in pain once again as he keeps lifting up in the air, his wings moving rapidly.

I look down at the ground before me for just a moment and I see the rustic wolf pacing back and forth. I can feel his urgency, concern and fear as the dragoon flies straight up. I clutch onto him even tighter; there is no way I'm letting this bastard go. I know not to try and move either, just to ride it out and attack when he becomes more vulnerable. Suddenly the creature takes a nose dive and is aiming right into a mass of trees. Swiftly he lets up and turns, ramming me and his tail up against a large tree. He laughs mercilessly when I yell out "Mother Fucker." I embed my nails deeper into him, ending his laughter. He cries out in agony. I feel his pain penetrate through my body as though the pain is my own. I close my eyes tight and block it out projecting his pain directly at him, amplifying the effect and hoping to knock him off balance. He growls out in fury as he rams me and his tail against another tree knocking it down.

Ahead of us I can see a small rock mountain and an incline with a bridge. He flies right under the stone bridge trying to knock me off. Quickly I stabilize my feet on his tail and do a back flip when we go under the bridge. I hold onto his tail tight as I feel my body spin. The dragoon huffs out in pain as his body is spun around the bridge, and that is when I hear the most amazing sound, a snap, and I see his body and tail pulling apart from each other. The screams of anguish make my very being cringe. I have to try and block out the energy and anger he is aiming at me. I fall backwards onto the ground with his tail in my hand, as dark green blood pours from the beast's tail, splattering all over me. I roar in triumph knowing he can no longer harm a witch or warlock with his tail. Looking up I see the beast flying upward then suddenly with a loud hiss he vanishes from in front of my eyes with a gigantic puff of red smoke.

I lay on the ground laughing triumphantly. I wish I had killed the fucker but this is reward enough, considering the situation. Instantly I think that I wish I had a lighter on me. Now I need to take this disgusting thing with me until I can get rid of it. Very much like myself, the only way dragoons can be completely destroyed is by fire.

I am drawn out of my thoughts when I hear the crackling of a fire, and I can sense the wolf close by. I turn around to see an old ally I have not seen since 1967, the night Annabel was killed. Ephraim Black stands well over 7 feet, his features chiseled, very pronounced and strong. I watch him intently as he lets his emotions of pain, anguish, triumph and sorrow flow freely. I feel a tug at my cold dead heart when he gasps and then shakes in grief. More than anything I want to reach out to him, but I know he needs this moment to reflect as much as I need my own moment to mourn my losses.

I walk closer to the fire and say a prayer to a God and Goddess I am not even sure exists anymore. Without Annabel everything seems void. Taking a deep breath of unneeded air I toss the bloodied tail into the fire. The flame engulfs it in a matter of seconds. The green smoke residue from the fire pit carries the repulsive stench to my nose. I stand watching the flames with great satisfaction as I wipe the beast's blood off my hands onto my jeans.

Ephraim Black suddenly looks up at me, the fire reflected in his brown haunted eyes. When he looks at me I see the moisture glistening and the emotion pouring from him.

He gasps and I hear him sob as he speaks softly. "Was that him?"

"Yes, Brother, that was the one who killed Annabel," I say, trying to keep the emotion out of my voice, without much success

I watch as my old friend and ally crumples to the ground in agonizing emotional pain.

When we met all those years ago we only saw each other as enemies. He hated my kind and I despised his. His tribe and the Cullen's had made a treaty. We promised not to cross into the Quileute tribe's land, nor would we feed from humans, and in return they would not tell anyone our secrets. He instantly saw we were different than most cold ones. He was a fair man in that respect even though he can be very egotistical at times.

Ephraim and I clashed at first. Even though he had never imprinted on Annabel he had loved her dearly, as she did him. I was never jealous of the relationship they once shared. It reminded me so much of Edward and myself. I only became a bit territorial when he tried to break us apart. Ephraim Black held a grudge against me. He felt Annabel had betrayed him by falling in love with a blood sucker. I remember the day that changed everything. Ephraim had pushed me too far. I had only known Annabel a short time but I knew she was my forever. We had bonded in every way possible; our souls were entwined and it was all consuming. I tried to calm him down with my gift but it was no use. Ephraim got right in my face letting out a loud human growl. He was going to protect what he thought was his with no fear for his own life. His body shook in fury and his growls became more animalistic. He leaned his head back as he out stretched his arms and I knew he was going to shift and I was ready for it.

I took several large steps backwards giving him space to shift then I crouched down ready to attack. Just as he shifted into a wolf we lunged at each other with only war and death in our souls. We both were stopped abruptly. Annabelle stood between us. Her hand was on my forehead and her other hand was on the wolf's forehead. She had broken our collision with her bare hands.

We both stood there stunned by the power this petite woman held over us. She looked from me then to Ephraim. Her eyes glowed and seemed so ethereal. Her voice was that of a siren; her inner witch had completely taken over. "I have lived too long to let you two fight like imbeciles just to prove something to each other. I refuse to let each of you die again just so I can wait for you both to re-enter my world. I have waited patiently for several centuries for this moment, and I will be damned if either of you will take this away from me. Do you understand?" The force in her voice gave us no choice but to nod our heads.

We both stood there numb, completely frozen in that moment. The force of her hand pressed against our foreheads was so powerful I felt paralyzed. The love she was projecting to us was like nothing I had ever felt before; it went beyond the sands of time. Suddenly there was a loud crackling of electrical current all around us. A powerful current electrified through the palms of her hands and her fingertips. I heard Ephraim and I both gasp at the same time when visions of our past lives entered our minds.

The visions moved so rapidly, but the thing that always remained true in each vision was that Annabel and I were always meant to be. We were true soul mates. One could not be whole without the other. I have always been a warrior, and more often than not, I fought side by side with Ephraim; we were best friends sometimes even brothers. But always kindred spirits. Edward had also always been in my life in one form or another - lover, best friend and fellow warrior. When neither of us had our soul mates by our side we had each other to get through the dark times. Ephraim and Annabel had also been each other's stronghold, until their true mates came around. In most of my lives I died young, and Annabel would continue to use her gifts of transformation and wait for me to come back to her. In a few lives I did grow old, and in those very few lives she would grow old next to me.

After Annabel lifted her spell from us Ephraim and I looked at each other in full amazement. We then truly understood our friendship from the past and even the tension of it as well. Instead of lunging into a fight like we had previously wanted to do, we walked towards each other and embraced each other in a brotherly hug. After that encounter everything changed. We were no longer enemies, we were friends, allies and brothers. The treaty no longer existed but the Cullen's still abided by it. If we crossed over the land for any reason we would let the wolves know. This was more for safety and caution in case an intruder came our way.

I am brought out of my thoughts from the past when I hear the fire starting to die out. I look across the smoldering embers to see Ephraim wipe the tears from his face, and as he stands, he clears his throat and walks over to me. "Thank you, Brother, for letting me have a moment." I nod my head in understanding as he holds his hand out to me. I shake it. His laugh is full of emotion as he brings me into a hug. "It's good to see you again, Jasper Cullen, it's been way too long."

I pull back and chuckle. "It's good to see you again, Ephraim Black."

He laughs full-heartedly and nods his head. "Jacob Black is the name I go by these days, you know, to keep up appearances." He shrugs his shoulders and I cannot help but chuckle.

"I know that feeling well. For creatures who do not change, we are forever changing our names. I go by my birth name these days, Jasper Whitlock. I could not imagine staying in the same place and only changing my name." I raise my eyebrow at him. "And how does that work exactly, Jacob?" I emphasize his new name so he knows I understand and will address him as such.

He chuckles softly. "It's not an easy thing let me tell you, but it works and that is definitely a story for another time. But now we need to get down to business." I nod my head in understanding. "I am sure you're aware that Ruby has passed on?" His tone is so cold and almost callous. It is his emotion that gives him away. He is hurting inside and completely broken. There is also some bitterness and resentment that radiates from him as he says her name. So I understand that wall of indifference he is putting up.

Over by a patch of trees I notice two large rocks. I motion my head towards the rocks. "Why don't we sit down and talk." We walk over in silence. I close my eyes then look him directly in the eyes. "About a week ago Alice had a vision that I needed to be here, that our whole family needed to come back. She never told me why, nor did I question her. She just said I needed to come first and set everything up. Honestly I did not know until I drove through Rosewood Street and I saw her granddaughter in her home grieving. I felt Ruby's spirit. It was something the young woman said that led me to believe she had passed on."

He nods his head. "The young woman's name is Isabella, but she goes by the name Bella. I have always strongly believed she is Annabel reincarnated, their spirits are so much alike." I then feel his resentment and bitterness boiling even more inside him. He looks at me pointedly. "Ruby has never let the tribe be close to Bella. The information I speak to you now is second hand, from Ruby's son Charlie. He has always been good friends with my son Billy over the years."

He takes a deep breath and I can feel his hesitancy. "I have been watching and secretly protecting Ruby and Bella for a long time. Bella is a strong Witch, very powerful and able to care for herself. Sadly Ruby has kept her sheltered. I don't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing." He closes his eyes taking another deep breath and then continues on. "She's being watched. I know she feels it because there is always a gleam of protection around the small home." He clears his throat and the emotions are so strong in his voice when he speaks. "Jasper, I don't know what's coming but I feel it deep in my bones. My brother and sister wolves feel it too. We have been tracking down that dragoon for some time, but he's not the only one. There are many, not just Dragoons. but beings I have never heard of or seen before. I loved those Twins dearly, you know that. And when Ruby pulled away from all of us after Annabelle passed on it tore all of us apart. I think she was hiding something. Something so big that she thought by keeping it to herself and suffering in her own pain she could protect us. I know she loved all of us as much as we loved her."

I nod my head. "I had suspected Bella might be Annabel's spirit. I feel very protective of her and drawn to her in the same manner. But brother to brother, I can't get my hopes up." He nods his head in understanding then I continue talking. "I never really thought that Ruby was hiding anything but now that I think about it, I know you're right. You're also right about the Dragoon. When I harmed him I knew there would be hell to pay, and there will be a war, but I have no idea what we are up against. I feel the same as you do. It's big. I feel it will be something we have never witnessed before." Taking a deep breath I try to inhale as much of the scents of the forest as I can. I learned this from Annabel and how soothing it can be. Looking back at my old friend, I can see the worry in his eyes. "The fact that Bella is being watched by so many different beings concerns me."

He huffs out a breath of air. "I don't like that she is being watched either, and these beings are pure evil. If this comes to a war, will you and your family be willing to fight side by side with us?"

I nod my head. "Yes, I am assuming that is why Alice sent me here, and the family will be here within a week or two."

"Good," he proclaims firmly as he stands up and begins to walk away. He then turns around and I see concern with a hint of amusement glistening in his eyes. "Just so you know Isabella turns 21 in a few months. So hopefully she will be at her full strength and be prepared to fight alongside us."

I just shake my head, as I feel my own panic setting in. I know what that meant. In the Swan family on her twenty-first birthday, she will receive the rest of her spiritual gifts, and it will change her world forever. Annabel expressed to me in the past how frightening it was to go through it, and she was glad she had her sister by her side. They endured it together. I can't possibly think of Bella going through this by herself. I don't know how I can interweave my life with hers but I know I need to be there for her. Part of me wants to grab her and run far away. If she is my Annabel and I finally found her, I can't possibly think of her life being in danger and losing her again. But I know if I take this away from her, she will resent me forever.

Jacob seems to understand my thoughts. And lack of response. "No worries, man, we won't let anything happen to her. If you remember I loved her once too and it killed me when she died. I can't imagine enduring that pain again. I know you felt my emotions towards Ruby earlier, and I think it would be fair of me to tell you that I do hold a lot of resentment towards Ruby because she kept Bella so hidden, and if she is who I think she is. I am just sad I was not able to love her again before you came back into her life."

I laugh full-heartedly and look directly at him with amusement in my tone. "You're a fucking prick, you know that, right?"

He chuckles mischievously and shrugs his shoulder. "What can I say? I take my opportunities when I can. All's fair in love and war."

I nod my head. "That war has already been won."

He sighs heavily. "Damn, why did you have to rain on my parade?"

"Because we live in Washington, dumb ass, and all it does here is rain." He laughs, and I realize how nice it is to banter like this with someone. It has been way too long.

We can hear a wolf howling in the distance. "I take it that's your cue to go."

He nods his head. "Yeah, they are kind of worried, so I need to report in. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm just going to go to the house and clean up a bit."

He chuckles. "Yeah, you stink, but I guess that blood sucker scent will never truly get off you."

"Fuck you, brother! At least I don't smell like a wet dog when it rains." He takes off running into the forest laughing. I can feel his amusement as he vanishes within the trees. I hear him call out just before he shifts. "It's good to have you back, Whitlock!"

I shake my head and it's nice to have a smile on my face.

It's been a long time since I have walked up the driveway of our home. So many good memories are there, and unfortunately sad ones as well. I look at the old home that obviously is in need of a few repairs. Luckily I can easily do the repairs before the family gets here. As I get closer to the home I hear childlike voices singing and cheering. I know my ears must be deceiving me. I have not heard those voices in many years. When I got closer I notice movement on the banister and I know my ears have not deceived me.

I shake my head and start to laugh when I see the silly little flower faeries dancing. I remember the first time I ever met the faeries. I thought I had lost my ever loving mind. Annabel was amazed as well. When I saw them she told me they don't let just anyone see them. But since I was her mate they trusted me. This particular memory from the past warms my dead heart and reminds me of simpler times.

The flower faeries continue to dance around the banister singing joyously. "Ding dong, the dragoon's dead, dragoon's dead. the dragoon's dead."

I walk up to the banister and crouch down so that I am at eye level with the little flowers that are dancing around unaware that I am watching them. I speak in a normal tone. "The dragoon's not dead!"

All the little faeries jump in fright and hold onto each other, shaking dramatically. They bend their little petal heads to look up at me then start laughing when they see it is me. Daffy jumps on my hand and runs up my arm. Her stemlike arms and leaf hands are waving all over the place as she laughs. When she gets to my shoulder she looks at me sternly and points her leaflike finger in my face. "You scared me, Mister!"

I laugh boastfully. "That was not my intent. I was just correcting your words."

She huffs. "Well if he's not dead then what is he?"

"He's wounded. He has no tail."

She runs down my arm and jumps back on the banister joining her sister flowers. She starts to sing cheerfully. "Ding dong, the dragoon's tail is gone, tail is gone!" Then all the flowers sing along with her. "Ding dong, the wicked tail is gone!"

I smile at my funny, silly little friends, as I tickle their sides playfully. They giggle enthusiastically. "As much fun as you little flowers are, I need to go take a shower."

The little sunflower playfully pinches her nose. "That's a good idea. because you stink!"

I rest my hands on my hips as I look down at her. "You do realize it is mighty rude to tell someone they smell?" She pouts her little petal lips at me.

As I'm about to walk away, the little tiger lily flies up to me with a big envelope in her hands. "This is for you!"

I raise my eyebrow at her. "And what is this?"

"A letter for you to read, silly."

As I open the letter I see all the faeries jump into a small basket and make themselves look like a flower arrangement. I can't help but laugh. When I open the letter I am surprised to see it is from Ruby.

Jasper,

Please deliver our silly little Friends to my granddaughter Bella. She needs to remember to smile and live life to its fullest, and not to dwell on sad times. As you may have already figured out she is the spirit of your sweet Annabel, and my twin sister. Bella is unaware of who you are or that I was her twin. Her physical mind may not know who you are, but her heart and soul will recognize your spirit in a heartbeat. Please do not be mad at me for keeping her from you. It was not the right time, until now. Everything is changing in the spirit world and the physical world. Please let my darling mate know I will find my way back to him and that it is okay for him to tell you all my secrets, and why I chose the path I did. I hope you and the family will not hold anything against him. He only did what I asked him to in order to protect everyone. I am terribly sorry if I hurt anyone. This was just how it needed to be, so in the end all of our futures could be secure.

Lots of Love,

Ruby

A gasp parts from my lips and I am left feeling confused, betrayed by Ruby and Edward, but most of all I am happy to know my love found her way back to me. Quickly I make my way into the house so I can get cleaned up. I am thankful the plumbing was good and I had already hooked up all the utilities. Suddenly I realize I have no clean clothes or soap. "Fuck!" I step out of the house to make my way to the pickup truck, hopefully unnoticed.

When I open the door of the house, I notice a large parcel sitting on the porch. I open it up and to my delight it is from Alice.

Hello Brother!

I thought you might like clean clothes and something to wash with so you can look all handsome when you see your beloved for the first time.

Lots of Love,

Your amazing and awesome sister Alice

I walk into the house with my gifts from Alice to get ready, to meet Bella for the first time. I'm excited and also a bit unnerved. I suspected it was her, but actually knowing that Bella is my beloved Annabel, I'm not sure how to feel. I'm excited but there is a slight part of me that's scared because of the fact alone that she does not know who I am. In a way it will be fun winning her heart all over again. I try not to think about Ruby's letter because I know whatever she and Edward have been hiding from our family will anger me beyond belief. Now the distance Edward showed me makes more sense.

Chapter End Notes

A huge thank you to my amazing readers and reviewers. Your thoughts and reviews keep me going. (((HUGS)))

When I read the Twilight series I always thought it would be interesting if Jacob Black was his grandfather Ephraim reincarnated. Even though he is not reincarnated in this story, they are one and the same.

This story was inspired by the songs Wish I had an Angel and Sleeping Sun, by Nightwish.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Thyme, you're amazing. Thank you for making my story look pretty and cleaning up my oopsies . Kevin, you rock my world with laughter.

I had a reader ask me, "Third nipple why?" Well, it's a witchy of course *wink*. Hopefully this chapter will answer some of the questions I have been asked *smile*. Thank you for all your thoughts and reviews.

Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight and all recognizable characters. No copyright infringement intended. I only own my twisted mind!

Bella's POV

After the flower faeries hopped back into the basket, I look into the mirror to see if it is safe for us to go venture out into the forest. I have been feeling so much danger lately, especially after Grams passed away. Each day I have seen a new being inside the mirror. All of them have been really vile creatures, until I saw Jasper. I knew he was dangerous, deadly even, but for some reason I knew he was there to protect me. I don't know how I knew, I just knew. I felt so protected when he was here just moments ago. When I look into the mirror all I can see are his amber eyes smiling back at me. I hear all the little flower faeries giggling when they look into the mirror.

I look down at my flower friends. "Okay, girlies! What is he, and why is he here now?"

They all erupt in giggles. The little pink rose who likes to be called Rosey covers her ears, Daffy covers her eyes and Tilly covers her mouth. I cannot help but laugh. "You are a bunch of silly monkeys! You know, I bet if I tickle you, you would tell me."

They all shake their heads at me and talk in childlike voices. "Nuh uh! You can't make us talk." I reach out to tickle them and they all scoot back." Daffy sticks out her little green leaf tongue and blows a raspberry at me as she jumps up and down. "It's a secret, but I can tell you his name."

"I already know his name, silly"

They all call out, "Jasper Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock!"

I just shake my head at them. "Seriously, you're no help whatsoever," I sigh out breathlessly.

They all drop their leaf hands and pout. A little daisy pops out of the basket, and she flits through the air in front of me acting like she is dancing with a partner. "If we told you then it would take away all the fun," she says in a humor filled voice.

"And why would that take away all the fun?"

"Because you know him?"

"That's the silliest thing I have ever heard. I just met him today. How could I possibly know him?" I point my finger at her. "You just like me to go crazy."

She shakes her head no as she continues to dance with her invisible partner. "I like to see you happy, and if I tell you, it would take away all the fun and most definitely the surprise."

"Fine, can you at least give me a hint?"

Daisy starts to giggle. "Well of course, Honey! You met him once upon a dream."

All the little flowers in the basket sigh happily, resting their little faces in their leaf hands. And they start to sway as Daisy starts to sing, " La da da di da da I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream." The other flowers faeries start singing with her.

I cannot help but laugh. "I think Grams showed you the movie Sleeping Beauty one too many times, is what I think."

They all sigh happily. "It's so romantic," they gush in unison.

"Apparently I'm getting no answers from you. So hop back in the basket." Daisy flies back into the basket with her sisters.

Walking to the path behind my home I feel a light bounce in my step for the first time in a long time. The basket in my hand sways gently. I hear the little faeries laughing in glee and squealing, "Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!" I look down at the basket and they are all sitting down with their stemlike legs crossed and their leaflike hands raised in the air.

I lightly bite my lower lip trying not to laugh but I can't help it, they are just so cute. I am glad my Grams sent them to me today. After Angela left I most likely would have just vegged out on the sofa feeling sorry for myself, knowing perfectly well Grams wants me to live and enjoy life.

Walking through the trees the setting sun is so beautiful as the colors glisten through the leaves. I feel a strong pull drawing me further into the forest. I look down at my friends. "Hold on tight; we're going to run."

They all cheer, "Yay!" as they hold on tight to the basket. I close my eyes for just a moment. And I start to run. I love to run. When I was fully human I did not have a graceful bone in my body and would trip all over myself. Even now I'm not completely graceful, but when I run I feel like I am flying. I run slightly faster than a human pace so I always need to be careful no one is around.

The flower faeries screech out in joy. The wind picks up around me, and I feel so free just being one with nature. The trees fly past me so fast. I have no destination whatsoever. When I find myself in a clearing with a small bubbling brook, I find the place so beautiful and secluded. I gasp at the familiarity of this place. I know this place but I have never been here before. I thought I knew these woods like the back of my hand.

Setting the basket down I see all the faeries fly out. I love to watch them fly. They almost look like butterflies, how their petals move. I hear my little friends sing the song Light and Day by the music group Polyphonic Spree, as they fly and dance around me. I find their choice of song amusing since it is now night, and the full moon is rising. I know that they are trying to make me smile and look at the bright side of things, rather than to fall into the darkness that would be so easy to do right now.

Stretching out my arms I spin in circles then start to dance to the singing, and to the sounds of the bubbling brook. Kicking off my sandals I continue to dance, feeling the beauty of the earth underneath my bare feet. A tingling sensation ghosts through my body and soul as I feel the Goddess speaking to me through nature. I hear my little friends laughing as I dance freely. My black flowing skirt bounces against my legs, and suddenly I realize how constricted I feel with so much clothing on. Quickly I disrobe and lay my clothing over a tree. I continue to dance swaying my hands and arms through the air.

I watch as the faeries weave together flowers. They fly past placing a wreath around my head. I laugh when I then hear the faeries say, "Reach for the moon instead of the sun." I love my silly little friends.

Turning around in mid spin I gasp when I see the moon reflecting in the water of the spring, and then I see my own reflection. I seem so ghostlike. I'm shocked to see Jasper standing directly behind me. I let out a gasp and turn around swiftly. I'm confused when I look behind me and he is not there. "What...?"

I look at my faerie friends in confusion. Sunny points to the water. "Turn around and keep watching." I gaze into the water and I see Jasper join me again. This time I know he is not here but his presence is so strong. I can almost feel his breath on my neck, and for some reason his breath is so cool. I don't understand why. In the water I watch as his hands caress my shoulders and arms. He gently wraps one arm around my waist as his other hand caresses my stomach and gently glides up to my left breast. For a moment I feel embarrassed. I have never been naked in front of a man before, let alone touched. I feel a blush rush to my cheeks.

I hear him whisper in my ear, "I love this." Lovingly he caresses both of my nipples on my left breast with his cool fingertip. "It shows who you are, one of the most powerful and beautiful witches I know." He kisses the curve of my neck softly, and I feel goose bumps prickle against my skin. "It's the first thing I ever noticed about you, when I saw you dancing in the woods, and I knew instantly you were a witch. How I knew I don't know, I just knew. He nibbles on my ear sensually and breathes out softly. "I love you so much, my dear sweet Annabel."

I feel my breath catch in my throat as I spin around, hoping it is not a vision and he is really standing there with me. I feel so disappointed when I notice he is not with me, and even more disappointed that he called me by my aunt's name. Carefully I sit down at the edge of the water, touching the brook with my finger, hoping for the visions to come back. I feel and see the faeries sit down on my head and shoulders.

"I don't understand," I breathe out in a whisper

"You will in time," they chime in unison

I nod my head and continue to look at my reflection. I look at my left breast again, and so many memories of my youth come back. I remember as a young girl being so self conscious. I just never fit in with any of the other kids, except for Angela. I always did things so differently. I said things that made everyone look at me like I had grown a third head. The only ones in my life that treated me normally were my family and best friend. Even Angela does not know all my secrets, but she knows I dance to the beat of my own heart. I love that she never tried to change me. Gently I caress my breast. As a child I never told anyone about the deformity on my chest. I was always so embarrassed by it, and I thought there was something wrong with me. I never said anything to Grams about the small nipple that sat just above my other nipple. Until I was thirteen. I had looked in the mirror one day and I noticed it was getting bigger and more pronounced as my developing body changed.

I pondered in my head for days how I was going to ask Grams about it. I was so scared, and then I thought maybe something was wrong with me or maybe I had cancer or something. Finally, when I got the nerve I talked with my Grams and asked her about it. Her laughs of joy confused me. That was the night she told me a little bit about her sister. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

Grams brought her hand to her mouth trying to hold back another chuckle. I was mad that she was laughing at me and was just going to run off. She grasped my hand and said, "Bella, wait, I'm not laughing at you. I am just so happy you finally asked. I was wondering when you would."

I looked at her in shock. "Really, you mean you knew?"

She nodded her head. "Of course, I do recall being there the day you were born. In fact I was going to talk to you about it in the next month if you had not asked me about it."

I looked at her stunned. "Why?"

She patted the sofa next to her. "Come sit down."

I crawled up on the sofa next to my Grams and laid my head on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around me. "When your Aunty Annabel and I were both born, we had unusual marks on our bodies. Our mother told us they were the sign of a witch. It showed who we were. Each mark represented different spiritual gifts. You, my dear, share the same mark as your aunt. And she was a great and powerful witch."

I grumbled softly, "I don't feel powerful."

She smiled down at me. "That's good because when you let your power get to you then darkness can come in. Even if you are powerful, don't let on to it. Stay humble. No matter the changes you go through in your life, you're still you, sweetie. And your gifts have not come to you full circle yet. When you turn 16 and 21 a great celebration will happen, and your world will be different. But for now we won't worry about that." She had softly brushed my hair with her fingertips. "Sometimes when you have too much at once, it can be overwhelming. So when you were born, the Goddess took some of your gifts just for safekeeping until you're old enough to handle them. Since birth you have always been able to see spirits and help spirits cross over into the light."

I nodded my head in understanding. "When you turn 16 the celebration will be called The Transformation, and then when you're 21 it will be The Awakening. It is always good never to rush into things but to take your time and learn. If you have any questions I hope you know you can ask me and never be afraid. I may not always answer your question because it might not be the right time."

I looked up her and smiled. "Thank you for making me feel better and explaining thing to me. I love you, Grams."

She tweaked my nose playfully. "I love you too, pumpkin."

"I do have one question."

"What's that?"

"What kind of mark do you have, and what kind of gifts do you have?"

Grams chuckled softly. "That sounds like two questions. My birthmark is not nearly as secretive and cool as yours, but it is beautiful just the same. In fact it's something you see everyday."

"It is?"

She pointed to her forehead and I noticed the crescent moon that bows down just above the space between her eyebrows. I gasped then touched her forehead. "I always thought that was an old tattoo or something."

She smiled brightly. "It does kind of look like a fading tattoo. When I was younger it was a lot more enhanced. As for my spiritual gifts, I can only share one with you, and that was the one I was born with. I am clairvoyant. The other gifts I will share with you at another time, my dear. Because it's not time yet."

I am drawn out of my thoughts when I hear movement in the distance that sounds like a large bird. Instantly an uneasy sensation chills throughout my body. The little flower faeries stiffen on my head and shoulders, and I hear them gasp. Then I hear Tilly whisper, "Bella, we need to go, it's not safe."

When I stand up, I contemplate putting my clothes back on, and then I decide against it. It is easier this way. I take off running, feeling the wind against my bare skin. The energy from the earth pulls into me and I feel light and free. I keep my senses open for any and all danger. I feel relieved when I see my friends fly back into the spiritual veil that shields humans from seeing them. I know they are still nearby if I need them. I can still hear the sound of large swooping wings. When I look up through the trees, I can only see the shadows of what looks like a massive creature in the moonlight.

With each step I take I feel the change turning inside me. My heart begins to race. Stretching out my hands, I feel a warm glow of protective haze cover my whole body. I cannot see him but I can feel and sense Arsen's presence. He is always there when I need him the most. I love feeling my archangel's protection wash over me.

Leaning my head back, I feel a very familiar cold chill run down spine. A smile spreads across my face. Stretching my arms out in front of me, my transformation overtakes me. Swiftly I noticed the black fur that graces my arms, and my hands are turning into small paws. I cry out in spiritual release when I shift. I feel so at ease. Leaping into the air, everything shimmers around me before my four small paws land on the ground beneath me. I take off running swiftly in and out of the trees.

I remember back to my sixteenth birthday. I understand now why Grams hid so much from me. I don't think she was trying to be secretive. It was just things I did not need to know yet. I strongly feel that if she thought I had any idea what would happen, I might have chosen not to go on this path. I know now that I have a destiny to fulfill. I just do not know exactly what it is. I know when the time is right I will understand.

The first time I shifted in Arsen's arms I was so scared. I had no idea what had happened. I remember looking up at him and a small meow escaped my lips. He laughed joyously. "Oh Miss Swan, you never cease to amaze me. Of all the creatures you could choose to transform into, you choose a black cat. Your humor astounds me. A witch and her black cat." He scratches behind my ears and under my chin. "You have always been a sassy one. You have one of the strongest spirits I know, and you have never let anyone influence you. That is one of the things I enjoy about walking by your side. There is so much for you to learn. You can choose any form you wish that will help you at that moment of time to get out of a sticky situation. Or you can also just enjoy it and run free. The more you use this gift, the more comfortable it will become, and you will never age, unless you no longer choose to use your gift.

Drawing out my thoughts I continue to run. Looking up with my catlike vision everything is more clear. I can still see the creature soaring over the trees. Suddenly I feel the urgency to turn onto a new path where wildflowers bloom. I know instantly that Arsen is guiding me to safety.

Overhead I hear another set of wings. I look up and feel so much relief when I see Sasteia, my guardian Dragon. She is so massive, yet she flies with such grace. Swiftly she makes her way through the night sky. I'm stunned when I feel someone running beside me. I hiss slightly when I feel something pick me up. I relax instantly when I hear the being speak. His voice sounds like wooden wind chimes.

"I've got you, Bella. You're safe."

I feel a warm calm fall upon me as he holds me close to his hard, cold chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Cauldrons, Ice and Old Lace - Chapter 6

_Author's Notes: I would like to thank my most amazing beta, Thyme… Huge hugs and sloppy kisses to my husband. Bless his heart, he endured a lot letting me read this one to him… You will see why soon enough *Giggle*_

_WARNING! Must be 18 or older to read this. Most warnings mentioned in chapter one apply to this chapter._

Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight and all recognizable characters. No copyright infringement intended. I only own my twisted mind and the cute flower faeries!

_Jasper POV _

Sitting in my pickup truck, I think about Bella's smile that crossed her face briefly when I handed her the basket of silly flower Faeries. The gasp that parted from her lips was the most beautiful sound I have heard in a long time, and it made my jeans feel tight. I wish I could have read her thoughts in that moment. By her emotions alone, I knew she was wondering if I had any idea what was really in the basket. I could not help but wink at her to confirm her suspicions. When I drove down this road earlier today I had no idea it would change my world forever.

Bella truly is a magnificent being, and as soon as I saw her standing in her doorway, playfully closing her friend's mouth, I knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was my Annabel. Her humor made my dead heart soar. I loved how she stumbled over her words, just like my Annabel used to do. It was a very enduring trait, and it took everything inside me not to claim her right then and there on her doorstep.

I glance over to the house one last time before I drive away, and I smirk to myself when I hear the girls giggling and talking about me in a sexual way. I cannot help but laugh. I love that I can affect Bella that way. It was nice to see her banter with her friend who I could tell had a genuine soul, and her emotions are so pure. There was something about her friend I could not pinpoint. When she opened the door I could sense her spirit and energy. I did not recognize her face but I knew her spirit. She's not a witch, or a shifter, but her soul is very old. I don't know exactly how yet, but I know she is just as important and involved in this spiritual puzzle we are all trying to piece together.

I am drawn out of my thoughts when I hear my cell phone ringing. Answering the phone, I am instantly assaulted by Alice's frantic tone. "Jasper, I'm so sorry… I didn't know….I don't know how… I did not know."

I shake my head wondering what's got my sister's panties in a twist. "What the fuck are you rambling about, Alice? Calm down and please explain it to me."

I hear my sister take an unneeded breath. "It's Edward. I don't know how he found out about Ruby or why he's even in Forks." She hesitates for a moment. "Jasper, I know you're not going to like to hear this, but he's not in a good place right now; he needs you. I see him at your special place in the forest. He's lost it! He has knocked over so many trees in anger. It's absolutely consuming him."

Her words speak volumes to me because I know what it's like to lose a mate, and I understand how much Edward is hurting right now, but my own anger at his betrayal makes my venom boil. It is hard for me to see past that. I take a deep unneeded breath and when I finally respond I hear the resentment rolling from my tongue. "You got to be fucking kidding me, Alice? I know you must have seen a vision that Edward and Ruby have betrayed us all. How can I possibly be there for someone I can't even trust."

I hear her voice tremble like tinkling bells. "I only got the vision today, and trust me when I say, they had their reasons, Jasper."

I clench my hand tightly against the steering wheel of my truck until I hear a crack. My jaw is full of tension when I roar out in anger. "I really don't give a flying rat's ass if they had their reasons. I have my reasons too to stay the fuck away from that…that lying, betraying, piece of shit…I have spent too much time wondering why things turned out the way they did, nothing was adding up right. We were all left sitting in the dark. They had that missing piece, Alice."

I hear Alice's voice calm down a bit and she speaks to me soothingly. "Edward regrets so much from the past. He can't take it back, but I guarantee if you go to him now, the pieces will start to add up."

I feel my emotions welling up in my throat. "Where the fuck was he when I needed him, when I was lost? He's the one who pulled away from me. I tried to bring him close because I needed him more than anything. He was so distant and broken at the time, and I understood it. I thought he was hurting because he lost Ruby, his mate. Come to find out he was holding secrets from me. I can't forgive that, Alice."

"He did not want to keep anything from you. In fact it killed him inside to hide anything from you. But don't you see he had to. She was his mate, Jasper, she was the one he needed to be true to like you were to Annabel. I know it's hard to understand why Ruby made him promise to hide secrets from you. She only had good intentions."

I growl out in frustration. "I know you had the vision today. But now I wonder, did you ever have one before today? Did you see the visions all those years ago too?" I cannot help but wonder if she had betrayed me as well.

Alice's voice trembles ever so slightly. "No, I had no visions until today. It was like a veil of some sort had been lifted. It broke my heart as much as yours. I have not been shown everything, yet I knew you were going to ask that next. All I know is that Edward is the key to everything right now. Something is preventing me from seeing it all. I wish I knew more. It's strange. I know that they had their reasons. I just don't know what they are yet."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Alice. It would have killed me inside if you had known all these years and not told me."

I hear her voice crack slightly. "I would never have done that to you, and believe me when I tell you Edward is dealing with his part in all this. He does not want you to hate him."

I begin to feel my hostility and anger towards Edward dissolve a little. "How the hell do you do that?"

"Do what?" she asks innocently.

"Make me care. Fuck, I want to be so mad at him right now."

"Jasper, it's okay to be pissed off. But right now you're the strong one. Edward was not able to be strong for you because I think he was frightened by what he knew, and he cares so much, he knows he would have told you something he should not. He could not betray his mate. I do understand if you're not able to be there for him. I will tell you this. If you're not there for him, or if you can't bring him through this, we will lose him forever."

Fear ripples through me. "What do you mean by that?" My voice sounds shaky to my own ears.

"What do you think I mean?" She sighs in exasperation. "Jasper, when you lost Annabel you held some sort of hope she would come back to you and she has." I hear Alice giggle slightly. "She's amazing. I love Bella already and I have not met her in her new body yet."

I feel the smile spread across my lips. "She is amazing, isn't she?"

"Well, of course she is, silly! She is your Annabel after all!"

I smile for a moment when I think of my love, and just as swiftly I feel my heart tighten for just a moment in grief, when I think about Edward. "Do you think Edward will do something stupid if I don't go to him?"

"Yes." Alice is very silent for a few moments and then I hear her gasp out in pain. "Oh God, Jasper, if you don't do something he's going to make a fire and walk into it, and everything, I mean everything, those twins fought for will be lost. Do you hear me? If you have one ounce left of love for him, please save him, save my brother. We have lost so much as a family already. Please try and put everything aside and go to him if not for anything else than to find out the truth." She pauses for a moment and I feel my own emotions crumbling. "You still love him, don't you?"

Clenching my jaw tightly, I let my emotions overtake me, and as much as I want to hate him I can't. "Would I be this angry if I did not love him?" Screaming out in frustration, I realize how much he truly means to me in that statement alone. "Fuck! I got to go find him, Alice."

She's silent for a few moments and then I hear her gasp like she does when she has an unexpected vision. "Good!"

"Alice, what did you see just now?"

"What, and take away all the fun? I love you, brother, and play nice." I hear her chuckle mischievously before she hangs up.

I look at the phone for just a moment in confusion. Everything was so intense and just now she acted like she saw the most amusing thing ever. Turning off the phone, I shake my head. "Silly, meddlesome, vampire pixie!"

Driving up to the old home, I park and then jump out of my truck and start to run. I know exactly where Edward is. I'm still mad at him, and part of me wants to rip him to pieces for betraying me. But I love him. I always have, always will, and knowing he just lost his mate, I could not let him cope with this by himself, no matter how much I put up a fuss. I know what it's like to lose a mate and how destroyed he feels. I have felt that for so long and for the first time in decades I feel life coming back to me, just in that small moment I was able to talk with Bella.

Hastily I run through the forest weaving in and out of the trees. I can feel Edward's anguish and devastation before I even see him. His grief is so overwhelming and powerful it stops me in my tracks. I lean against a tree focusing and pushing away his energy and emotion, and trying to project love and hope which is difficult to do since I am not completely feeling it myself. I begin to walk forward through the trees and it feels like I'm moving against a current. The closer I get, the further away I feel. Edward's emotions are so heavy, and no matter how much hope I project to him, the less hope I feel. His pain bores into my own being. I gasp in relief when I finally make it through the clearing, only to feel my heart break when I see him crumpled on the ground surrounded by fallen trees, sobbing uncontrollably. Without hesitation I draw back my thoughts locking them deep within my mind where Edward has no access. My dead heart reaches out to him. How much I know he needs that release. The night Annabel was killed I wished I could cry real tears like a human. But there was no release from my dry sobbing, only more pain.

"Edward," I whisper to him softly.

He gasps out in emotional distress. "Jasper, is that you?'

Laying down on the cool ground, I gather him close into my embrace, speaking softly into his ear. "Yes it's me." He clings onto me so tightly, molding our bodies together. Closing my eyes firmly, I feel the vibration of his body against my own. His dry sobs rack through our bodies, colliding directly into my emotional core, affecting me more than I thought possible. It tears me apart to see him so broken. Tenderly I caress his back with my fingertips, soothingly until I feel him relax into me

Edward lets out a long unneeded breath then faintly whispers into my neck, "How did you do it?"

I pull back slightly looking directly into his amber eyes for a few moments, before I gently brush the back of my fingertips against his cheek. He shudders under my touch as I speak to him ever so softly, "Do what?"

Regret oozes from him and for a split moment he hesitates before he asks, "Move on?"

My hand stills against his cheek and I feel my hand shake slightly with the stress that has been overwhelming me. "Who says I moved on?" I close my eyes not wanting him to see the venom pooling there. "Not until today was there any form of hope. Then I met Bella, and it seems that everything inside me changed."

He lets out a gasp and holds me tighter. I open my eyes again to look at him, and there is so much desperation and panic in his eyes. "You… You met Bella?"

Without even having to confront him he pretty much told me what I already knew. I struggle with wanting to comfort him or being angry to the point where it consumes me. I find my rage winning out. I try desperately but with no success to hold back the growl that rumbles inside me. "How could you keep her from me, Edward? She is my mate!"

He closes his eyes in understanding as regret pours from him. "If I had to do it over, I would have told you, but I made Ruby a promise."

I nod my head. "You made a lot of those to Ruby to the point it destroyed what we once had - our friendship - or otherwise I can't believe I ever fucking felt sorry for you, giving you the benefit of the doubt when in actuality you were keeping secrets."

He gasps out sharply. "How did you know?"

Laughing bitterly I continue to block my thoughts from Edward as I swiftly crawl on top of him and hover over him in an intimidating manner. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Firmly I grasp his wrist and hold him to the ground. Edward looks up at me nervously as he struggles against me. As much as I want to comfort him I am so fucking angry with him. I lean down in his face with venom in my voice. "I know you're fucking hurting because you lost your mate. If anyone would know what that feels like it would be me, or have you forgotten that I held my love in my arms as she died. I needed someone. I was so alone. I needed you. I needed my fucking best friend, but where the fuck were you?"

A haunted look crosses over his face. I remember seeing that look only once before, and suddenly I am reminded of memories I had tucked away so long ago, not wanting to remember what really happened the day Annabel died. To this day I will never understand her actions. She was a driving force. The open meadow was so hazy with smoke. Mystical creatures where everywhere. My beloved and I fought side by side flawlessly. She was always in my eyesight, as I was hers. We danced the dance of immortal warriors and lovers. I had never seen a creature as fierce and terrifying as my sweet Annabel. She fought with every spiritual gift she had been given. The war finally died down and that is when I saw it, the dragoon flying overhead, almost in waiting. He did not come towards us; he only hovered watching Annabel intently. She looked at me with tears in her eyes as a gasp parted from her tender lips. She moved towards me slowly, each moment enhanced and haunting. She did not even seem real to me in that moment. When Annabel finally stood in front of me she gently touched her hand to my face, and whispered softly, "I love you so much, my handsome man, my immortal beloved." Tears welled up in her eyes and I was so confused when she opened up all her emotions to me. Sadness, guilt, hesitation, fear, dread and most importantly love - a love so strong it could quench darkness.

She leaned up on her tiptoes then pressed her lips against mine passionately. A gasp flew from my own lips as she lightly licked me. She wrapped her hand around the back of my neck bringing me in closer to kiss her deeper. I slid my tongue into her warm waiting mouth. Gently I put my hand on the back of her head as our kiss grew more fervent and our tongues danced together seductively. I wrapped my other arm firmly around her waist, pressing our bodies tightly together. She let out a gasp when I thrust my hard cock against her center. I could feel her heat and smell the arousal. Her nearness always affected me in ways no one ever could understand. My true mate was the only one I ever wanted to be delicate with to fully make love to her. She knew my desires as I knew hers and that thought alone made my chest rumble as I purred ever so softly for my love. That was when I felt the most agonizing pain of my whole existence. It felt as though her spirit was literally ripped apart from mine.

Annabel's body trembled in my embrace as our kiss ended. Softly I whispered her name, "Annabel?"

She gasped slightly and then looked into my eyes. Her brown eyes were slowly turning white as though her life was draining from her. The ache in my chest was all consuming at the knowledge that everything inside her was drifting away from me. I have never been so fucking scared in my whole entire life.

She looked away from me and whispered so softly, "I'm so sorry, my love, I wish I could have been more. I wish my destiny had not already been planned. But to keep you safe...to keep you mine. I have no other choice."

I just stared at her not understanding what she was saying or why she was saying it. "Annabel, I don't understand what you're saying. Don't you understand you're my everything? I don't need anything more. I only need you. I don't know why you're feeling the way you are. We just won this battle; we should be celebrating."

She shook her head and there was so much sadness in her eyes. "No, we did not win. This was never our battle to win. This goes far beyond anything you can imagine, and I am so sorry I kept you in the dark. I will hate myself for all eternity for not being the woman you truly deserve." She kissed me chastely one last time and then started running. I started to chase after her when I heard a demonic roar burst from the sky. I watched in horror as the green and black dragoon swooped down low. He was angry, and maliciousness flowed through him.

I screamed out to my beloved, "Annabel! Nooo!" Just as I almost reached her, I felt strong arms wrap around me tightly trying to stop me from going after her. I was too caught up in my own emotion to even feel the person behind me. And then I heard Edward whisper harshly with so much emotion. "You need to let her do this, Jasper. You need to let her go."

I turned and looked at him with anger fueling me. "The fuck I don't, asshole! Let me go." I pulled out of his hold and continued to run after my beloved. I could see Annabel a short distance ahead, and I knew if I ran just a little faster I could make it to her. Then suddenly there was an electrical current in the air that stopped me in my tracks. I could not get past her shield. Annabel had never used her gift against me before and I was fucking furious. I roared out in devastation. All I could do was watch in terror as she lifted her arms above her head and dark red reptilian scales begin to appear over her hands, arms and whole body. Her clothes where torn away by the shift. Her reptilian tail swayed frantically as she continued to run. Dark red and black tattered wings grew from her back. I heard her cry out but this time is was different than her cry of spiritual release. This was of complete torment and turmoil. I looked on in horror as she lifted into the air. She was the fiercest of Dragoons I had ever seen.

The black and green dragoon roared out in fury letting her know he was ready to battle. His body twisted and turned in flight. They watched each other's movements. He moved in one direction as she moved in the other. It was a dance of sizing up the opponent before combat. They both lunged at each other at the same time. Clawing and ripping at each other's scales. They both cried out in pain.

Her fear and agony collided into me and it broke me to the core. I stood there stunned in silence. I briefly looked around and everyone who fought in battle with us stood in silence. As an eerie cloud of gloom fell upon us, I wondered why no one was doing anything. Why all of her guardians were standing in watch. I heard a whisper on the wind. "We were ordered to stand down. This is her destiny, this is what is to happen." I looked around wondering who said that. My dead heart clinched in pain as I watched my whole world fall apart.

Annabel swiped her clawlike hand against the black dragoon's face, and that is when everything seemed to go into slow motion. He whipped his tail sharply. It sounded like a loud crash when it hit her directly in the middle of her back. She screamed out in agony, her body arching back. He let go of my love and her body fell from the sky at a rapid pace. She screeched in agony as she instantly shifted back into her human form as her body crumpled to the ground causing her shield to instantly evaporate. Her pain crushed into my very being. I ran to her as fast as I could. When I got near I scrambled to the ground and cradled her bleeding body in my arms. "Oh God, what have you done? Why? Oh fuck, why?" My thoughts and words were incoherent to my own ears, dry sobs ripping through me. I held her blood soaked body tightly to me, rocking her back and forth. I looked down into her fading eyes.

She gasped for breath and gently reached her hand to my cheek. She whispered ever so softly in a harsh rasp, "I'll find my way back to you."

My hand trembled as I gently caressed her lips, projecting as much love to her as I possibly could, trying to ease her pain by bringing it into my own physical being. I had never felt anything so excruciating in my whole existence. My voice tremored slightly when I tried to soothe her. "Shhh, baby! You don't need to talk. I got you, I got you." She looked at me with her hollow white eyes. She gasped for breath, her body convulsed and blood seeped from her mouth. My dead heart broke when suddenly her whole body went limp in my arms. Her whole life force drained in a moment's time. I screamed up to the heavens, cursing God, Goddess and any other deity that may exist.

I am drawn out of my tormented memories when I hear Edward crying out my name in desperation. "Jasper, stop you're hurting me." I look down at him, and I have never been more livid in my entire existence. I don't give a fuck if I'm hurting him right now. I feel so betrayed by everyone. He is the only one here I can take it out on. It's not natural for a vampire to be able to lock away memories, but somehow I did, and I wonder briefly if the lack of memory is due to an act of magic. I roar out in devastation when I realize that even my beloved had kept secrets from me. But I can't be angry with her, I just can't. I feel the tension building in my jaw. I grit my teeth together and squeeze Edward's wrist even tighter, until I could see the pain creasing his brow.

"Jasper," he pleads weakly.

I look down at my hand clasping tightly around his marble-like wrist that is cracking under my tight grasp. Hovering over him, I feel his grief and pain penetrate directly into my cold dead heart.

Edward's marbled flesh crackles and I hear him gasp out, "Jasper, don't you think I have hurt enough? Lost enough? My mate just died. I just lost my whole world." I feel him shaking underneath me with dry sobs. "I lost you so many years ago because I was a damn fool. Now it all means nothing. She's gone and you wish I was dead and I can't blame you for that." I could see the venom pooling into his eyes. "I can't take it anymore. Please, please, just ... If you're going to hurt me, please just kill me and do it fast." His words and the pain and anguish flowing from him burn a whole in my chest. He gasped out, "Just burn me so I can be with my Ruby again."

Slowly I loosen my grasp as a dry sob rips through my throat when I notice what I have done. We look into each other's eyes, so many emotions passing between us. Regret, remorse, grief and even love. "I'm so sorry… I could never truly hurt you. Oh my God, I'm so sorry," I plead.

I see his chest quivering as he tries to hold back his sobbing underneath me. Without hesitation I lean over and lick the wound on his left wrist, healing it with my venom. The taste of him on my tongue is so familiar to me, and I realize how much I have missed our animalistic connection. Edward gasps out. I felt a tinge of lust spike from him. I look up into his eyes. "I never meant to hurt you. I was so angry and I still am. I should never have hurt you. I just remember the day Annabel was killed." I looked down at him pointedly, and there is still a hint of rage in my voice. "You knew what was going to happen. You held me down. If you had let me go she would have never died."

He shakes his head and I can hear and feel the sincerity of his words. "I swear I did not know until that moment. As Annabel was running, she opened her thoughts to me and showed me what would happen to you to everyone, if she did not go. She did it for you, for us." He gulps heavily. "I could not lose you."

Tenderly I caress his face with my fingertips. "But you did."

There is a look that passes between us that is so familiar yet frightening. His remorse shakes me to my core.

"That is something I will regret always," he says ever so softly with a hiss of physical pain. I look down at his right wrist and notice the cracks where his venom has oozed. Leaning forward I lick this wound, swirling my tongue against his skin longer than needed. He moans raggedly. The lust that radiates from him is stronger than just moments before. It is betraying everything I am trying to feel for him. My anger begins to melt and for a moment it feels like I am transported back in time. To a place where Edward and I had no issues. It was just him and I against this wicked existence, until we found our mates. We were each other's comfort and support, lovers and best friends.

I am taken off guard when Edward grabs me by the shoulder flipping us swiftly so I am laying on the ground underneath him. I look up at him and smirk when I see his demon is beginning to consume him. His eyes are pitch black. Lust flows through him. He is so fucking sexy when his demon overtakes him. A savage moan seeps through my lips, and my cock hardens instantly. Edward slides his hands over my marbled arms, guiding my hands above my head. The power of his touch is seductive and animalistic. When he holds both of my wrists tightly, I writhe underneath him, letting the pleasurable pain course through my wrist. A deep moan rumbles through my chest as I feel my own demon coming out.

Edward roars in triumph as a smirk spreads across his lips. He leans down capturing my lips with his in an unadulterated dance of dominance. Our tongues slide against each other, our cool breath mingling together in unmistakable desire. Swiftly I wrap my legs around his waist locking my legs tightly around his ass. Hastily I thrust my hips upward, grinding my hard, cloth covered cock against his. Edward lets out a low growl as we continue moving against each other in pure animalistic need and lust. I had forgotten how much I miss his touch. Edward lets out a roar that makes me even harder. In that split moment I rock my hips and flip us over, taking control back from Edward. He lets loose of my wrist just long enough that I can pin him underneath me once again. Swiftly I grab a hold of his wrists holding them firmly to the ground.

I smirk down at him. "You think you're so clever?" Leaning forward I nip his chin then lick up the side of his face and nibble on his ear while I breathe heavily against it. Edward writhes underneath me moaning my name over and over incoherently. The only emotion coming from him is pure unadulterated lust. His demons have completely taken him over. I am relieved he has a moment of no emotional pain. Slowly I glide my tongue down his jaw and neck sucking forcefully. Edward arches up into me grinding his hardness against mine. "More," he moans out desperately. "Let me forget."

I let go of his wrist for a moment while I wrap his legs around me tightly. I grind my hard cock against his. Moans continue to roll from both of our lips. I glide my hand up his chest and Edward arches his back. Then I rip off his shirt revealing his perfectly sculptured chest. A deep groan erupts from me as I take in his masculinity. His pert nipples stand up. Leaning forward I swirl my tongue against one of them as it hardens even more. Edward lets out a deep throated growl.

Looking down at him I know I need him now. Swiftly I stand up and reach my hand out to him. He takes it without any hesitation. I push him up against a sturdy tree, attacking his lips with my own. I feel a cool breeze against my chest as he tears my shirt off and ghosts his hands down my chest. Quickly I undo the buttons on his jeans and pull them down. A gasp parts from his lips when I slide my hand over his well endowed cock. He thrusts into my hand longing for more and I squeeze him tighter. Our kiss is rough and demanding as I slide my tongue into his mouth. In haste I rip off his underwear and am pleasantly surprised when I feel his hand glide into my jeans, grasping my cock in his hand. He gently rubs his thumb over the head of my cock. My breath hitches and I tilt my head back in pure bliss. He kisses my jaw and neck, slowly dragging his tongue up to my ear. His cool breath sends familiar lustful chills over me as he whispers, "Fuck me."

Hurriedly I take off my jeans and turn him to face the tree. A harsh laugh parts from his lips. "Easy there, cowboy, no need killing any more trees tonight."

Pressing my body against his I moan into his ear. "All I care about right now is fucking you." Carefully I caress my fingers over his moist lips. "Suck my fingers, Edward." He leans his back into my shoulder taking my fingers into his waiting mouth. My breaths become more rapid as he licks and twirls his tongue around my fingers. Slowly I slide my other hand over his hip and ass. Taking my fingers from his mouth, I growl out to him, "Lean up against the tree. Edward rests both of his arms on the bark nestling his head against them.

The sight of him is so fucking hot. I lick my way down his back as my dampened fingers find his entrance. Slowly I push in one finger and he feels so tight. Edward gasps out in pleasure. "Mmm, more." I chuckle under my breath as I penetrate him with another finger pumping into him steadfastly.

Swiftly I remove my fingers and he moans at the loss. Grabbing hold of my own cock, I pump it a few times before I line myself up against his entrance. Slowly I push my throbbing dick inside his tight ass. I gasp out in pleasure. "Oh fuck, you feel so good!"

Edward arches his back taking all of me in, as he rocks against my thrusts leaning the back of his head against my shoulder. Holding his hip firmly in one hand I ghost my other hand up his chest tweaking his nipple. Edward moans deeply as out bodies thrust against each other in lustful bliss. I continued to glide my hand up around his neck rubbing his throat and firmly squeezing with my fingertips. I know how much he loved when I did that in the past, and sure enough I am rewarded for my actions when he bucks his ass against me even harder. All that can be heard around us are our throaty moans and hard flesh slapping together. I nibble and suck on the back of his neck then seductively lick up his neck and jaw until I reach his ear. Nibbling on it provocatively, I whisper to him hoarsely. "Wrap your hand around your dick and make yourself come with me." He nods his head as I pulled his hair roughly, guiding his head back into me. He gasps in pleasurable pain.

Our thrusts become more frantic. I look over his shoulder to see his hand firmly pumping his cock and I lose it completely. Pushing his head forward I grasp tightly onto his shoulder as I feel my release approaching. I pump into him a few more times at a rapid pace. Then everything around me suddenly erupts into pure pleasurable bliss. I cry out my release, and I hear Edward gasping and groaning into his own release.

He falls limp against the tree. Slowly I pulled out of him, and he turns to face me. He looks at me with longing in his fading black eyes. He grasps the back of my neck with force, guiding me into one last satisfying kiss. When he draws back from the kiss I feel his energy shifting back to anguish. Looking into his eyes, I could see the hollowness, and his body begins to shake as he whimpers, "What did we do? She just, she just died, and I'm fucking my old lover?"

I'm starting to get pissed. I grab his shoulders and ram him against the tree forcefully. He looks up at me completely startled.

"Knock it off, Edward. Ruby would not have minded. You know how our girls were. They enjoyed the thought that we would fuck from time to time. In fact they often encouraged it. They understood that when we feed and quench our blood lust that sometimes our sexual lust takes over." He laughs slightly. "So don't you fucking dare bring me down from this high."

He nods his head. "They would have loved to have seen that, huh?"

I am pleased to see the relief caressing his amber eyes. I nod my head and when I look at him there is this new feeling of reprise.

He whispers softly, "I wish I handled things differently back then. It would have been so much easier to get through everything with you by my side."

Gently I cup his face in my hands. "I get it. I don't like it but I get it, and she was your mate. Right at that moment I open my mind to him and let him see the letter Ruby had written me. "She will be back. I don't know how or when, but she will be in your arms as Bella now will be in mine. We need to talk, and you will tell me everything you know. Is that understood?'

A gasp parts from his lips when he sees her letter in my mind, and then he kisses me tenderly. "Thank you for sharing this with me, you did not have to, not after everything."

Gently I lean my head against his. "Please don't, okay." I pull back looking into his amber eyes. "I could never hate you, you're as close to a mate without being my mate that I could ever get. You're half of my heart while Annabel, now Bella, is my soul and my forever and the other part of my heart. That's why this has hurt so much."

He nods his head in understanding. "You know I have always felt the same way. You're not my mate, but the connection we have is pretty damn close."

Edward chastely kisses me once more, when suddenly a sense of complete déjà vu overcomes me. I gasp out at the familiarity of the situation. I feel like I am being pulled away, and instantly I know it is Bella's spirit calling out to me - the same as Annabel had so many decades ago. Edward instantly reads my thoughts, and his emotions are the same as they were all those years ago. I start to back away when the pull becomes stronger. I feel an ounce of fear. I don't know how but I know my love is in danger. Edward reaches out to me, calling out my name, "Jasper?" The relief that was in his eyes moments ago turns to grief.

The sound of tattered wings cascading against the wind makes my dead heart clinch in my chest. I look up to see a dragoon skimming over the trees searching for something. That is when I notice it's the same dragoon, and I gasp in horror when I see he's healing and his tail is growing back.

Without any hesitation I put on my pants quickly and I run in the direction I am being pulled. That's when I hear the small childlike voices of the flower Faeries. Their voices are so muffled, as though they are under a blanket of some sort. "Hurry, Jasper. She's in grave danger!"

As I draw closer I feel an overwhelming emotion of protection. I know instantly her archangel is with her, and I am so thankful for his presence. It is genuine; he really wants to keep her safe. From a distance I can see her shifting and it is one of the most breathtaking things I have ever seen in my life. She stretches out her arms almost in flight. Black fur prickles swiftly against her skin. Her hands and feet change shape and turn into paws. She cries out but I know it's not from pain. Annabel once told me it was like a spiritual release. She felt so alive when she shifted.

I stay close but at a distance as I run behind her. I watch in wonder as Bella leaps into the air. An electrical energy shimmers all around her as she completely shifts. Her small paws hit the ground as she takes off running, weaving in and out of the trees. Her spirit and energy touch mine, and I am so glad she is aware and keeping all of her senses open. She looks around and it is strange. I know her physical body is not aware that I am close, but her spirit knows.

I look up and I can still see and feel the dragoon soaring just above. I notice a small path where wildflowers bloom. I project a sense of urgency so Bella will run down it, to safety. I am in awe when I see Sasteia flying overhead gracefully. She looks down and winks at me. Then she takes off after the dragoon. I feel her determination.

Picking up speed I run side by side with Bella. She looks up noticing me for the first time, and she lets out a ferocious hiss. I cannot help but laugh; she is just delightful.

Swiftly I pick her up and speak to her softly. "I've got you, Bella. You're safe." I instantly feel her relax as she curls her small fury catlike body into my chest. Having her in my arms, I feel like I have finally returned home after a long journey of emptiness. And I know this time I will never let her go, even if she asks me too. I will walk into flames to follow her this time, if I have to. Now that I have my beloved back in my arms I can't believe I lived all these decades without her. I would not even call it living. I was barely existing.

I look up to the sky one last time to see a burst of flame coming from Sasteia's mouth as it strikes the black and green dragoon. He lets out a shriek of pain until his whole body bursts into flames. I smile to myself triumphantly, knowing Sasteia will make sure his body burns to a crisp.

I continue to run and gently I project all my love and all the calm I can. I feel Bella falling asleep in my arms, her small catlike body curled up against my bare skin. I felt my dead heart come to life when she starts to purr. I run fast to the house making sure no one is fallowing us.

As we approach the house I know instantly we are not alone, but we are safe. Walking inside, I see Edward standing in the corner looking out the window. His emotions are still torn, and if it is possible his dead heart seems even more broken.

He looks over at me with solemn eyes full of worry. "Is she okay?" His concern hits me with a jolt, and I know he is being genuine.

I nod my head at him. "She will be fine. She's strong." Tenderly I pet the soft black fur on her ears and the side of her face." In her sleep she nuzzles against my hand.

He nods his head. "She has always been strong. She made her way back to you. It was always meant to be this way. She was always supposed to come back to you today."

I close my eyes trying to comprehend exactly what he is trying to tell me. It made no sense to me, but I know it would in time. I try to block out his emotions as well as my own. My dead heart clenches in my chest as I speak softly, "Edward, I don't know how or when, but your Ruby will come home to you too."

His shoulder shakes in turmoil. "I know; it's just been such a long and painful journey."

I walk closer to him cradling Bella in one arm, and then gently cupping his shoulder with my other hand. I squeeze gently. "We will get through this, the whole family will. But you have to be honest about everything."

He nods his head. "Yeah, I know, and I will. I know if I don't there will be hell to pay. Now go take care of her. I'll be okay." He kisses me on the cheek hastily then runs up to his old room. I hear classical music begin to play softly as I walk up to my old bedroom. Gently I lay Bella down on the bed that looks to be freshly made. I project a mental thanks and gratitude to Edward, knowing he was the one who made the bed for us. For a split moment I feel his emotions and they are full of understanding and love.

I look down at Bella's small body curled up in a ball breathing slowly. For a split second I hesitate, but everything inside me is crying out to her. Carefully I lay down on the bed next to her; she naturally gravitates to me. Her warm furry body nuzzles into my chest. I let out a contented sigh as I gently pet her, speaking to her softly. "I have missed you so much, my love. I never thought I would be able to see you again. You're my whole heart, my world, my mate, my forever. She stirs slightly underneath my touch, and my breath is taken away as she slowly transforms before my eyes.

Her breathing is still restful as she sleeps now in her human form. There is so much joy consuming me to have her in my arms once again. I am absolutely terrified she will no longer want me. I look down at her beauty. It's difficult for me to see that she is in a new body, because everything about her is my Annabel. Not just her spirit and soul but her body as well, and so familiar to my touch.

Slowly I ghost my fingertips along her shoulder and arm. Small goosebumps appear on her warm skin as she lets out a ragged breath. Suddenly I am hit by the scent of her arousal. It takes everything inside me to control myself and not to claim my mate right here and now. My hard cock throbs against my jeans as my eyes wander over her beauty. Softly I caress her long brown hair with my fingertips. Bella lets out a soft moan as her eyes flutter open.

She looks at me in awe and wonder trying to focus her eyes. I am startled when she lifts her hand to my face and tenderly touches me. She whispers raggedly, "Are you a dream or a vision?"

I smile down at my pretty girl. "No."

She nods her head then thinks for a moment. "Am I a dream then?"

I shake me head and mirror her touch by gently caressing her face. "Now why would you think you're a dream, Darlin'?"

She laughs slightly. "Because knights in shining armor rescuing a maiden in distress only exist in fairytales or dreams."

"Well I can guarantee this is not a fairytale or a dream."

"Who are you, what are you and why am I not afraid of you?" That is when I notice she is looking intensely at my scars, with so much love and concern in her eyes; it shocks me that she can't remember us and our past. She traces my scars with so much affection with her fingertips. "What happened to you?"

I still her hand with my own and I laugh. "So many questions. My name is Jasper Whitlock which you already know." She nods her head in understanding. "As for the scars they are a reminder of a time in my existence I wish did not happen. I spent over a century fighting in the southern vampire wars." A gasp parts from her lips as she looks at me in awe She nods her head towards me to continue. "In the end I am thankful because they led me to you. I would spend an eternity in hell just to have a moment with you." When I realize everything I just revealed to her, I realize it is too late to take any of it back.

She brushes her fingertips against my lips. "Well now, that makes a hell of a lot of sense. But that does not explain why I am not scared of you."

I gather her hands in my own and gently kiss her knuckles. "Because, my dear, we have met before."

She shakes her head. "That's what those silly flowers said. They told me we met once upon a dream."


	7. Chapter 7

**Cauldrons, Ice and Old Lace**

**Chapter 7**

_Author's Notes: My beta Thyme is so amazing! Thank you so much for cleaning up my messes and making my story readable. Many thanks to my husband for his thoughts and input._

_* Disclaimer*_

_This story is written out of pure fantasy and my own overactive imagination. I mean no disrespect to any traditional aspects of mythology, mysticism or traditional ways of thinking. This story will hold some spiritual truths with a hell of a lot of imagination intertwined._

Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight and all recognizable characters. No copyright infringement intended. I only own my twisted mind!

_Bella / Annabel's POV _

_Dream / Flashback_

I was having the most unusual dream. I was me but I was not me. It was as though I was living someone else's life. The sensation of love and comfort completely surrounded me.

Walking through the forest barefoot the energy of the earth seeps into my being. My peasant gown hangs to my ankles. The material feels constricting against my body. Carefully I gather the material on both sides of my dress scrunching it in my hands, raising it up my legs slightly. The wind breathes on my bare skin and I feel so alive.

A laugh parts from my lips when I see the flower faeries dancing and cheering with glee as they put a wreath of flowers on my head. I look to my side and I see a beautiful woman walking next to me. When I look closer I recognize her, she is my grandmother but so much younger. I never realized how much we looked alike before. She giggles softly and winks at me. "Annabel, we are twins, you silly goose. That's why we look so much alike, and before you ask, yes I did just read your mind."

Confusion courses through me and nothing seems to make sense. "You read my thoughts?" She chuckles softly and winks at me. I feel even more confused when I remember the name she called me. "Grams, your sister was named Annabel. I am your granddaughter Isabella Swan."

She laughs good naturedly. "One and the same, my dear, one and the same. You just need to remember." Playfully she taps me on the forehead and vanishes.

I look before me, seeing the barrier of trees that keeps my sacred circle protected. Softly I murmur in an ancient tongue of the ones who have come before me. The trees bow to me in acknowledgment, the branches of the trees move of their own accord permitting me entrance to my family's nexus point. I look into the moonlit sky. The full moon, with a crescent moon facing outward on each side, reminds me of home. How much I miss home. My only true wish is that our family will someday be reunited. There have been so many trials and errors but now everything seems to be lining up.

I dread the days to come. The year is 1967 and I only have a few more months with my beloved. Jasper does not know of my fate or what is to come. I never wanted to keep secrets from him but it's important that I do, for his safety and that of the family's. I have sadly learned over the years that the forest has ears, and some things need to be hidden even from the ones we love. If things go as planned my family and I will no longer have to live in fear. Tonight I will bond with my love and give him a gift, a gift he will not receive until I am reborn and on my 21st birthday. A great war is coming far more intense than anyone has ever seen. This is a war that will change everything and hopefully reunite many.

All I can think of is the lavender eyes of my beautiful children. They were only 5 when they were taken from me and my love nearly 400 years ago. I have searched for them for many centuries. I know they still exist. I sometimes hear their faint voices whispering on the winds. Their souls touch mine from time to time and it makes me ache because I know they have had to do some really dark things that they regret, but they have no choice. My Little Darlings are slaves in a world they were never intended for. I will do anything I can to bring them home to safety.

Almost every parent will tell you their child is special because every child is very special to their parents, or they should be. The children I am blessed giving birth to have been foretold about in mythical legends, before my sister and I even existed. I remember being a young girl watching as all of our loved ones celebrated nature and the atmosphere around us. Our friends and families danced around the bonfire while the drums beat to the rhythm of our hearts. The memories seem like yesterday but it was so many thousands of years ago. So long ago to even be for sure.

The triple Goddess moon shimmered high above us. Ruby and I had just turned six years old this night. We were both still so new to our world, taking in everything with our new eyes. Our young spirits were so much like our little flower faerie friends, carefree and silly. Linking our arms together we spun around in circles laughing. The world changed around me and I could see so many colors in the night through my third eye. Spirits of our ancestor danced around us. I smiled when I saw the flower faeries linking their leaflike arms with each other. Dancing and giggling along with us.

The sound of a bear roaring could be heard high above everyone's laughter and music. Ruby and I both stopped dancing and looked at each other smiling. We took off running in the direction of the sound, cheering in glee, "Father, father, you're home!" Through the forest line we could see a big black bear walking on his hind legs. He reached up his paws and roared loudly, his body arched back as his fur slowly dissolved into bronzed skin. His shaggy dark brown hair hung to his shoulder. Our father, Gillen, smiled brightly when he heard us calling out to him. His hazel eyes shimmered mischievously.

We both stopped running when we saw our mother Sarah run up to him smiling brightly. We giggled into our hands as we watched them kiss passionately. The love our parents had for one another was one of the most amazing things I have ever witnessed.

Mother pulled back from the kiss and laughed, placing her hand lovingly against his chest. He held her close and smiled into her long red hair. Mother stepped back slightly and wrapped a colorful cloth with tribal markings around his waist, covering him. He smiled down at her lovingly and caressed her check gently, thanking her. He kissed mother on the forehead; she smiled and sighed happily.

Mother stepped back when she heard us start to run again. Ruby and I both ran up to father hugging him around the waist. He let out a boastful laugh and ruffled our hair with his fingertips then kneeled down giving us both a hug. He nuzzled our faces with his nose as we laughed. "My beautiful little twins, I have missed you so much."

"We did not think you would be home in time!" Ruby and I said in unison.

He shook his head and laughed. "I could not miss my beautiful girls turning 6 years old this night. Tonight is a night of celebration and a time when Grandfather tells you of our tribe's legends and prophecies."

Ruby and I both cheered. "Yay!" We have been anticipating hearing about our tribe's legends but something about it scared us too. I always felt there was more to it than just old legends and prophecies of the tribe. Somehow it involved Ruby and myself. I don't know how I knew, I just knew.

Father led us both back to the bonfire where everyone was starting to sit down. Mother and father sat down on a log holding each other affectionately. Ruby and I both giggled as we sat down on the ground side by side crossing our legs with our long flowing gypsy dresses pooling around us. We held hands and smiled, squeezing each other's hand playfully. Ruby was my other half. We were so much alike yet opposite at the same time. While she was very silly I tended to be more on the serious side. Even though I had my good share of silly moments too, I really needed Ruby and the flower faeries nearby to keep me light of heart and spirit. Ruby often said I helped her to be grounded and more level-headed.

Grandfather Ethan walked towards us smiling brightly. He also had a cloth with tribal markings wrapped around his hips. His medium length red hair and beard glistened as the flames reflected from him. He leaned down and kissed us each on the forehead. "Happy birthday, our little darlings. Are you ready to hear our stories?" We both nodded our heads enthusiastically. Grandfather then tilted his head and looked directly at me. "Annabel, even though you're nodding yes, I know you're scared. I understand why." He gently laid his hand over my heart. "You know the truth because it's inside you. Your destiny has already been foreseen. It will not be easy, my love, but you are a strong and amazing witch. You will see. Always stay in the light and you will be brought through. Even if you're in darkness, there will be light around you. Always remember that!"

Grandfather sat on the ground nearby, and I was glad to see the spirit of Grandmother Lilly standing next to her beloved. Grandfather had been so sad as of late. Grandfather never told us when or why she passed away, only that she was called to work in the veiling of the worlds, and someday she would be back. When she left she asked him to guide our tribe until the time was right for them to be together again. I always noticed a sadness in his eyes, a longing to be with his beloved. I watched as grandmother squeezed his shoulder gently. Her blond hair flowed past her shoulders. Her dress was emerald green and flowed freely. Her light green eyes pierced deep within my soul. She whispered upon the winds, "Let him know I am so proud of him and that I love him?" I nodded my head and told her I would.

Grandfather tilted his head and looked at me. "Was she here?" he said hopefully.

I smiled at him. "Yes, and she is so proud of you and loves you so much."

He smiled at me brightly. "Thank you, my dear, I needed to know that and feel her close this night." He patted the ground on both sides of him. "Come here, little darlings, and let me tell you our stories." We both got up and ran over to him, giving him a hug, then sitting on the ground, each of us looking up at him in anticipation.

He looked down at us and his voice was so soothing when he spoke. I felt like I was taken to another time and place. "Our world was once covered in darkness. There was light in our world, but it was covered in too much oppression to see it. Your grandmother Lilly, and my own dear love, is one of the bravest Witches I have ever known. When she was born there was so much light around her that it frightened the evil deities. When she was just a babe a dragoon crept into her family's hut and took her into the night. She was kept and tortured. I can't even begin to imagine the pain she endured. The darkness was trying to take away her light, with no luck.

"On Lilly's 16th birth night she was lying on the ground, cold and hungry, her body was badly bruised and broken. She was about to give in and fall into a world she always tried hard to fight against. Somehow deep inside she knew there was another way, another life. How she stayed strong I will never know. But the human spirit can only take so much before it begins to cave.

"Out of the darkness came a woman who was so mystical and ethereal. She wore a white gown that flowed all around her. She carried a bow and arrow upon her back. She reached her hand to Lilly's and spoke to her ever so softly. Do not be afraid, my child. I am the Goddess Diana. I am the protector of women, children and young animals. You are to be released from your torment here. There is a whole bloodline ahead of you that will bring your world to a beautiful place. I will bestow upon you a gift of transformation. From now on, and every generation to come, your family will be able to live for eternity, as long as they use their gifts of transformation. Even when someone from your bloodline has found their true beloved and mate, they too will be able to pass their gift to their love so they can live with them eternally. There is one exception. And there are secrets still to unfold. If one's love or beloved has a path of their own that they need to take, they will be unable to partake of this gift because there is something more marvelous in the making, and eternity will eventually be bestowed upon them. It will not come easy because there are so many trials ahead. But for now for you, my lovely child, I grant you your freedom. It will not always be easy, but the gifts you will be given through time will help you and your bloodline."

Grandfather looked down at us affectionately. "That, my dears, is how it all began. Of course there is so much more that has happened since then. But now I need to tell you how this all plays out for you. Are you ready?" We nodded our heads hesitantly. He laughed joyously. "I know it will not always be easy but you are both so strong, stronger than you can possibly imagine. Just remember that no matter what happens or where life takes you, our tribe is always with you in spirit. What I am about to tell you has been foretold so long ago. The goddess Diana and all of our other Gods and Goddesses of love and light have so much faith in you to bring us through what is to come."

Grandfather took a deep breath and held us close. "There will be another darkness coming, but it will be different than before. There will be a dark spell cast upon our land - oppression, self doubt, anger and hostility will creep in slowly, so slowly that many will not even recognize it for what it is. Even though we are prepared, we will know the truth but will be unable to see it. We will doubt what we know. The only ones the dark spell will not affect are you, our beloved sister twins. You are so special and hold so much light. You will see what is happening, and when you try to defend our tribe, you will be cast out by the black magic that will be surrounding us. You will be sent to another dimension - so will many other of our family - not to the same place but to other worlds. We will all be separated in some way, if not physically, it will be emotionally. "

When I looked into Grandfather's blue eyes they glistened with unshed tears. His sadness broke my heart. Tenderly I reached up and caressed his cheek. Gently he placed his hand over mine and spoke directly to me. "I have done everything I can to prevent it. Your grandmother has left us so she can work in the spirit realm, so that she can cast a light through the veiling to create a place for you and your sister to have a connection to our world. It will be our family's nexus point. Our spirit guides can travel between time and space, so they will always be able to be with you. In the world you will be in, you will need to stay hidden and protect who you are. This world is not as open minded as ours."

I looked over to Ruby and she looked as scared as I felt. I reached my hand to hers, thankful that no matter what we would still be together.

Grandfather spoke to us so softly. "I know you're sad, scared and frightened but there is hope. There is always hope. In this world there will be a circle of spirits that will always travel with you throughout time and through the centuries to come. These spirits are human but their destinies are preplanned as well. Unknowingly you will be gathering an army to fight a bigger war. Spiritual and/or immortal beings that have never fought together before, nor ever saw each other as friends, will become allies. I am unable to tell you too much, because in knowing too much one can change what is predestined. I am only able to tell you what is very important to know, and what will lead you on the correct path. When the time draws near your gifts will help you to know what is to happen and what to expect."

"The prophecies speak of a set of twins that will be born." Grandfather once again looked directly at me. "One boy and one girl, they will have eyes of lavender. Their magic will be more powerful than anyone has ever witnessed. Pure love will pour from their souls. The darkness will feel so threatened by them that dark deities will take these special children from their dimension. The children with the lavender eyes will vanish, not to be heard from again until almost 400 years later. The mother of these wonderful children will begin to hear their spirits crying out for help and forgiveness. There will be a war and it will appear as though good has overcome evil. The fires will be burning and the dust settling when the mother sees the creature that has taken her children. In that moment she will sacrifice everything, even leave her beloved, her mate, to search for their children through the spirit realms. She will find them and be able to give them the comfort they need during one of the darkest times of their existence. The mother will shine the light in their direction and give her children the hope they need to hold strong."

We both looked at grandfather with wide eyes. He hugged us close. "This is all that I can tell you for now, because there are so many secrets to unfold. Please do not worry, my loves. The twin sister spirits will be reunited once again, and that will be a new adventure all on its own." Grandfather leaned down and kissed us each on the forehead lovingly. "My dear sweet granddaughters, our stories are not to frighten you, but to help you on the journey that is to come." He smiled down at us as he stood up. He reached his hands out to us. "Come, my beautiful twins, tonight is a night of celebrations and gifts. I told you these stories for a reason, and that is to give you the greatest gift our tribe can possibly imagine to give you."

Grandfather led us through the forest. He talked to Ruby and I softly expressing how much he loved us and how proud he was to be our grandfather. Walking deeper into the forest I realized we were no longer alone. I could hear the tribe following behind us, singing and humming softly. The triple Goddess moon lit our path, and through the trees we could see glow faeries flying freely. I smiled when I saw more mystical beings peaking through the trees.

We stopped suddenly because there was a barrier of trees in front of us. I was confused as to why Grandfather would lead us to a dead end. Gently he squeezed our hands. "Listen carefully to the words I speak, and remember them always. Only you and our tribe can open the barrier with the language of our ancestors." When he spoke the trees bowed to us in acknowledgment; the branches of the trees moved of their own accord permitting us entrance.

Grandfather lead us through the entrance. Ruby and I both gasped out in surprise when we looked up into the sky only to see one moon. It seemed so sad, so alone. I could not comprehend what had happened to the other halves. Grandfather kneeled in front of us as the tribe gathered around.

"This is our gift to you, this is our family's nexus point. It is a spiritual gateway to connect our two worlds, when your journey leads you away from us. You will always be safe in this sacred circle. Your grandmother Lilly put so much love into creating this place for you. It is protected by so much love and light. The single moon you see now is in the world you will someday be a part of. When you enter the nexus point from your new world, you will be able to see our world and the triple Goddess moon." Grandfather gently laid his hand over both of our hearts "Your home will always be here, and the sacred circle is a place you can safely communicate with our world without any unwanted listeners. It is also always here to remind you that we as a tribe will once again be together.

_TO BE CONTINUED… _

_End notes:_

_This chapter was extremely difficult to write and there is so much more to be told. I knew if I continued on it would be another week until I was able to update. I hope you do not mind half a chapter, and yes, there will be more to come… Thank you ahead of time for your understanding and support. It truly warms my heart that you all have taken interest in my crazy little story._

KM525 made a banner for this story it's in my profile and It is amazingly beautiful! She is also a good fan fic writer. Love her work! It is definitely worth reading. I saved the best for last so you can head on over to my profile and check it out now *Big Grin*


	8. Chapter 8

Cauldrons, Ice and Old Lace

Chapter 8

_Author's Notes: Hello, my lovelies, I am so sorry this chapter has taken so long to get to you. I had an unfortunate misfortune and lost several pages to this chapter. I was so devastated I had a difficult time getting my ass back into gear. I soon realized it was Spirit's way of telling me I needed to write the chapter differently and I will admit I love this better. I sure hope it was worth the wait. Thank you all for your love, support and reviews. You all rock my world._

_Many thanks to my wonderful Beta Thyme who makes my stories readable and beautiful. This has been a very difficult week on so many levels. I know I could not have gotten through it without my friends on facebook and tumblr and also my husband who never gave up on my writing when I did. Thank you all so much (((Hugs))_

Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight and all recognizable characters. No copyright infringement intended. I only own my twisted mind!

_Bella / Annabel_

_Dream/ flashback continued_

Even though it was frightening to learn everything at such a young age I am thankful grandfather told us before it was too late. It was only a matter of days before our world began to change drastically. The memories of grandfather and our tribe slowly began to fade from my thoughts.

Looking around the sacred circle, I feel the dread of the days to come befall me. My heart clinches tightly in pain when I think of my beautiful children and how much I want to be there for them. It is going to be so difficult to pull away from my love and not tell him why. I know he will be absolutely devastated. It nearly killed his spirit when our children were taken from us all those centauries ago. The worst thing that could ever happen to a parent is to have their children vanish from their existence.

Looking up into the sky I take in a deep breath and gaze upon the triple goddess moon. It brings me so much comfort to think of home and my family here, and there. This has been a long journey to get to where we are now. Even though I am dreading what is to come I am so relieved to know we are entering into the final stages of this nightmare we have been existing in. So much has been lost and all I can hold onto is the hope that so much more will be gained.

I turn around when I hear footsteps crunching through the fallen leaves. Through a haze of fog I see my beloved holding tightly onto Goddess Diana's hand. The only way he is permitted in this sacred circle is through Spirit's intervention. I know through past experiences that she needs to hold his hand to be able pass him through the spirit realms traveling across time and space. He has only been permitted in here once before. That was shortly after our children were taken from us. Goddess Diana gave my beloved the gift of being able to feel others around him, their emotions and pain, and also to be able to detect the presence of others no matter what they are - Spirit, human or another supernatural being. He is also able to reflect and change other emotions and/or physical sensations, including pain or exhaustion, which I am so thankful for. It's his gift of being an empath that brought him back to me after so many years of being apart.

A gasp parts from my lips. When I look more closely at Goddess Diana, she looks more ethereal than usual. Her eyes glow like lights. A bright smile graces her face. Her light green gown flows freely around her. The ever present bow and arrow is securely strapped over one shoulder and her back.

My eyes drift to Jasper. He's the most amazing creature I have ever seen. A gasp parts from his lips when he sees me. Venom begins to pool in his eyes as he projects his feeling to me. Fear that turns into relief, realization, then to total and complete love and devotion. Goddess Diana whispers in his ear then squeezes his hand.

Jasper nods his head then walks over to me. Without a word he wraps one of his arms around my waist, placing the palm of his hand on my lower back drawing me in close to him. His other hand lovingly touches my face as his amber eyes pierce deep into my soul. My love speaks to me ever so softly. "I am so glad you told me that she was coming to bring me here to meet you. Even though I knew, I still had this overwhelming unsettling feeling that something was not right. I have never been so fucking scared in my whole existence." Tenderly he caresses his thumb over my lips and I gasp. His touch always makes me tingle all over. "Please tell me why I am here. Does this have to do with the visions Alice has been having about the war coming?"

Gently I place my hands on his beautiful face. He leans into my touch lovingly. I feel my own emotions welling up inside me and I can't bear to answer the question. It hurts too much, especially knowing what is to come, that we will be ripped apart for so long.

I speak to him softly, "There is only so much I can say right at this moment, my beloved. I need you to trust me. Do you trust me?"

He closes his eyes in defeat and squeezes my hands firmly while he whispers softly, "With everything that is in me."

It's killing me inside to ask my love if he trusts me. How can I ask him such a thing when I don't even trust myself right now? Yet he trusts me without any hesitation. The guilt rising inside of me is overwhelming at the thought that I am about to deceive the man I love. Sacrifice everything I have, everything I know, for uncertainty and hope in finding our children. I can hear their voices whispering in the winds late at night, calling for me. As I stand in this sacred circle their cries of torture penetrate my mind. Even though this hurts more than I thought possible, I know if I do not take the risk I will regret it. That's why I brought my beloved here today. I want to make sure that no matter what happens to me or to him that our souls will always be connected. There are places a soul can journey that are so dark and vile, consumed by fear and self loathing, that it is difficult for the spirit to return to the light. I could not bare an eternity without my beloved.

No matter how much I doubt myself, Spirit reminds me that I am doing what needs to be done to bring the prophesies to the forefront. Leading us to the final stages of our destinies. I have always been so connected to the earth, nature, the world around me. Magic runs deep within my veins. It's just as important to me as breathing. I do not know any other way of being. I find myself wanting to give it up so I can hold onto the one person who has always been there for me besides my sister. I am so fucking scared. I have no idea what to expect beyond my death. How do I know I am being led in the right direction? I hate doubting myself, doubting Spirit. I have never done that before. I just feel so alone, with so many entities around me.

I am drawn out of my thoughts when I feel Jasper's cool fingers gently caressing a tear from my cheek. "You're not alone, my love. I don't know why you feel that way? If it's about trusting you, I have so much faith in you."

Closing my eyes tightly, I feel my emotions quake through my body. My heart feels so heavy and the emotional pain that is pressing angrily on my chest is all consuming. Delicately I rest my hand over his, cradling it with the side of my face. Sobs rack through my whole being as Jasper lovingly draws me into his sweet embrace. He holds me tight as I let my emotions flow through me freely. When I finally get the courage to speak, my voice quivers in panic. "What if I told you when you leave this sacred circle tonight, you will forget everything that happened, and only when the time is right will you remember. Do you still trust me?"

Jasper draws back from me projecting his feelings of sadness and confusion. He closes his eyes while taking in a deep breath. Before my eyes his whole mannerism changes and I feel his expectations concerning the situation. Jasper then opens his eyes, and I see the soldier that I have always loved giving him strength. "I am under the impression I have no choice in this matter so all I ask of you is one concession and then I will willingly walk away from here knowing nothing until the time is right." He looks deep into my eyes penetrating my soul. There is sorrow and acceptance in his voice when he speaks to me. "I know you, Annabel Swan. I might not like this but I know you well enough to know everything you do is out of love whether you believe that or not." He takes my hands in his once again. "I always knew there was a dark secret you kept close to your heart. Please tell me so you can give your own burdens release, even temporarily."

A gasp parts from my lips. "How did you know, and how have I been blessed with such an amazing man as yourself?"

He laughs slightly. "Have you forgotten, my dear, that you're mated to an empath?"

He kisses me chastely on the lips. I smile at my love. "No, I never forgot," I reply sheepishly. "I just thought I hid it better."

He shakes his head at me. "No, my beloved, but I knew it was something you needed to keep in your heart. It has plagued me and tormented me for years, knowing you were hurting." Tenderly he caresses my face with the back of his fingers. "I love you, Annabel, please do not deny me my request."

Looking into his amber eyes I am drawn into his love. Gently I glide my hand around the back of his neck as I stand on my tiptoes. Drawing him into a sweet and tender kiss, his lips dance passionately against mine. Pulling back slightly, I whisper, "I could never deny you, my love."

My heart feels so heavy knowing what I am about to share with him. Delicately I rest my hand on his forehead. Jasper watches me in anticipation and his eyes grow wide when he sees how I am going to share everything with him. I guide my other hand to his forehead and tenderly massage his forehead with my thumbs. Closing my eyes I speak softly. "From this point you will know everything I know, but when you walk away from this circle all memories will be lost until the time is right for them to resurface. For your safety and mental health I will also take away the knowledge you had that I have been keeping something from you. I can't bear to see you hurt over something you are unable to know yet."

Taking another deep breath I chant, calling upon all the gods and goddesses to give us both strength to get through our time apart. I am slightly startled when I feel a hand on my own forehead. I look up to see Goddess Diana looking at me with so much love. Her eyes draw me in; they have a purity of so much love and knowledge. They glow with an intensity that reaches across time and space. She then places her other hand over my hands that are on Jasper's forehead. When she speaks, her voice is haunted and sounds unearthly. "This, my children, is the bonding you are here to receive." She looks at me with so much sorrow. "I know you were not expecting to give Jasper your memories tonight, and I am sorry if I have misled you in any way. It was all for the better good. You have done everything up until this point to prevent him from knowing or suffering, which was the right thing to do. Now it is time to release it - let him see for a brief moment in time what has been, what will be. This moment here and now had always been predestined. This will link your souls together forever. You will share everything from this point on, even if the other is not aware of it. You will now be mated in mind, body and spirit in all ways possible."

Diana then looks to my beloved who is being so strong considering the strange and unusual circumstances. That's what I love so much about my beloved, he takes everything as it comes and he holds strong no matter what. How he survived the vampire wars, I will never know. That is the only thing that is giving me hope that we will get through this. He has more courage and strength than anyone I know. I just stand there in awe. All I can see right now is the soldier he has been over the years.

Goddess Diana speaks with authority and appreciation. "Jasper Whitlock, you my child, have had a rough road to get to where you are now. Everything that has happened to you and that you have been through is what has made you the man you are today. You were always predestined to become a vampire, to lead us into the last war that will change everything. It will not be this war. The war that is to come is our turning point. Not only will you and your beloved be bonded and joined together completely, Annabel has a gift I have given her years ago to give to you when the time is right. You will not actually be able to use it until much later on. When it is time, you will know and you will concur."

Jasper nods his head in understanding.

Goddess Diana smiles at us both as her whole body begins to glow. "It is now time." She speaks with an unworldly power as she firmly presses her hands over mine that are on Jasper's forehead. Blue electrical currents spark from her hands and a tingling sensation bursts through my whole body and soul. It feels like every cell in my body is crackling to life. Jasper's eyes lock with mine. The trust and love he is projecting to me is so beautiful. My beloved then closes his eyes letting my memories penetrate through his thoughts. I show him every memory I have ever had from all my lifetimes. Our relationships, our loves, our lives and our losses. The look of awe, wonder, and then complete horror on my beloved's face breaks my heart. He lets out a gasp of total and complete understanding and knowledge ... and devastation.

Goddess Diana begins to speak in an ancient tongue. The words that roll from her lips sound musical and hypnotizing to my heart and soul. Jasper slowly relaxes his body and unconsciously reaches his hands to my arms and begins caressing them intimately. Moaning slightly, I feel the sensation of his touch vibrating through me, making me feel so whole. When I look into his eyes I see the venom pooling in them. Gently his nails scrape against my flesh, lightly bringing me pleasure, pain and serenity. The current passing through us is overwhelming. It feels as though our souls, minds and bodies are physically one. I had no idea it would feel this way. Feel so amazing. Having him so connected to me. I felt my own tears welling in my eyes. When I look at him through blurry vision, he is glowing, and I can see in the refection of his eyes that I am glowing as well. Golden beams radiate from our united souls.

I smile when I see Jasper is not only glowing golden beams, but his vampiric skin is glistening like crystallized rainbows. Leaning my head back I see the sun now shining. I have no idea how long we have been here. Time seems to move so rapidly yet so slowly. I look to the Goddess to see that she is also glowing and vibrating with serenity.

Diana lets go of my hands that are on Jasper's forehead and speaks to me firmly. "My child, now place your hands on his chest and give Jasper the gift he is to receive this day."

I place my hands flatly upon his chest and look him directly in the eyes. "I am so sorry my love, this might hurt a bit."

He nods his head in acknowledgment. And whispers softly, "I trust you, my love."

Taking a deep breath I close my eyes and begin to chant in an ancient tongue. Heat flows through my whole body like liquid fire. Reopening my eyes I look down to see my hands glowing red. Jasper lets go of my arms suddenly. A groan parts from his lips as he arches his back and cries out in pain. Hot fluid seeps through my fingertips, penetrating through his marbled skin, seeping into his cold dead heart, and for a split moment I hear it beat.

My visions and dreams of the past slowly fade. I know I am in between sleep and awake. I do not want to wake completely and leave my love. It has been so long since I have touched him. When Annabel shared her past with Jasper I remembered everything as well. I realize we truly are one in the same. No matter how unbelievable that thought may be.

Suddenly I remember running in the forest and shifting. I sigh happily in my sleep remembering that my beloved is back. I want to laugh and cry when I hear his words penetrate my exhausted thoughts. I purr lightly when I feel my beloved brushing his fingers through my fur softly, as he speaks to me lovingly. "I have missed you so much, my love. I never thought I would be able to see you again. You're my whole heart, my world, my mate, my forever." Smiling at his words I feel so safe being near him, but there is still a little doubt in me that this is real even though I know it is, it has to be. Unconsciously I stretch out my body and shift back to my human form.

I nuzzle slightly into his touch trying to wake up but still unsure if I should. I do not remember feeling this happy in a long time. Even though I rested I can still feel his fingertips ghosting over my flesh causing a tingling sensation to rush through me, and more than anything I want to turn towards my beloved and passionately make love to him. It's been so long since I felt his intimate touch, since our flesh was one. My body is calling out to him. By his touch alone I know he calls for mine as well. Gently Jasper runs his fingers through my hair. It touches my heart that he remembers how much I love that sensation. He always knows how to make me feel like a woman.

A soft moan parts from my lips and more than anything I want to see my love again. I hoped this is not a dream. Slowly I open my eyes and see my love for the first time with the memories I have now. This all seems so surreal to me and I look at him in awe and wonder. Unconsciously I reach my hand out to his face and caress his cheek tenderly, just to make sure he is real. When I whisper I can hear my emotions as I ask, "Are you a dream or a vision?"

He smiles down at me lovingly. "No."

Nodding my head I ponder for a moment, and I want to make sure this is not a dream. "Am I a dream then?"

Jasper shakes his head and mirrors my touch by gently caressing my face. "Now why would you think you're a dream, Darlin'?"

I laugh slightly. "Because knights in shining armor rescuing a maiden in distress only exist in fairytales or dreams."

"Well I can guarantee this is not a fairytale or a dream." There is so much love and concern in his amber eyes.

More than anything I want to tell my beloved that I remember everything, yet at the same time I am curious if he will open up to me and tell me the truth. Part of me just really needs to make sure this is real and not my own imagination making it all up. "Who are you, what are you and why am I not afraid of you?" Looking at my beloved I am reminded of the hell he went through, and his scars I know have always haunted him. Tenderly I caress the scars that grace his body. My heart aches for him all over again. "What happened to you?"

Gently he places his hand over mine to stop the movement as he laughs slightly. "So many questions. My name is Jasper Whitlock which you already know." I nod my head in understanding. "As for the scars they are a reminder of a time in my existence I wish did not happen. I spent over a century fighting in the southern vampire wars." A gasp parts from my lips. I look at my beloved in awe and amazement. I am so relieved that he took the risk and told me the truth, not caring what the consequences may be. He is completely following his heart and I love that about my beloved. I nod my head in encouragement for him to continue. "In the end I am thankful because they led me to you. I would spend an eternity in hell just to have a moment with you."

Tenderly I caress my fingertips against his cool lips. "Well now, that makes a hell of a lot of sense. But that does not explain why I am not scared of you."

Lovingly he gathers my hands in his own and gently kisses my knuckles. "Because, my dear, we have met before."

I shake my head teasingly. "That's what those silly flowers said. They told me we met once upon a dream." I smile at him wickedly "I know that's not true though." I try desperately not to laugh by biting my lower lip.

He gulps heavily and asks, "Why do you think that?"

Tenderly I squeeze his hands with my own. "Because, my beloved, I remember everything. You, us, our past."

His eyes widen in joy and confusion. "Annabel?"

Giggling softly I nod my head. "At one time that was the name I went by, but now it's Bella."

Our emotions are all consuming for both of us. Jasper looks deep into my eyes then projects everything he is feeling at that moment. I have never felt so much love in my entire existence. Lovingly he looks deep into my eyes. "May I kiss you, my beloved?"

My heart completely melts. "I thought you would never ask."

The love flowing though us makes my whole body tingle. Tenderly he caresses the back of his fingertips on my cheek and leans into me. When his cool lips dance against my own I know I have found what I have unknowingly been searching for.


	9. Chapter 9

Cauldrons, Ice and Old Lace

Chapter 9

_Author's Notes: Many thanks to my amazing beta Thyme and my kick ass husband Kevin!_

My friend KM525 and also the husband Kevin both made Beautiful banners for this story. They are in my profile, please check them out!

Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight and all recognizable characters. No copyright infringement intended. I only own my twisted mind!

_Jasper's POV_

Looking down at my beloved her brown eyes sparkle up at me with so much love and affection. Her radiant smile warms my dead cold heart. Gently I brush my fingertips against her cheek. "How is it possible that you remember everything, my love?"

Her smile widens even more as she cups her hand against the side of my face tenderly. "Magic, my dear, pure magic."

We lay in bed with our arms and legs entwined holding each other close, soaking in each other's essence. Our need for each other is apparent, yet all we can do is gaze into each other's eyes lovingly. Nothing in this world exists except for us. There is no past, no future. Just the here and now that I hope will last for eternity. Now that my beloved is with me once again I could not imagine ever letting her go. Our eyes are captured by the other. I am unable to look away because I am so afraid if I do she will no longer be with me. Our souls are humming to each other. It is the most sensual and unusual sensation I have ever felt. It is as though we are one entity. Even when she is not with me I feel connected to her. I know that is why I hung on for so long instead of walking into the fire. Somehow I knew she would be disappointed in me if I gave up. She would sense it somehow, but I did not know how.

Tenderly I caress my fingertips over her neck and shoulder. She feels warm and inviting. Slowly I rise and hover over her. Bella's heart rate quickens and her emotions spike with pure delight. When she smiles she lightly nibbles on her bottom lip… leaning down I whisper into her ear. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" She giggles softly which is music to my ears. "Do you have any idea how much I missed you? I thought you would never come back." I could hear the emotions in my own tone.

She closes her eyes for a moment deep in thought. When she opens them, tears are brimming in her eyes. "Not nearly as much as I missed you."

Gently I gather my love in my arms. I move her so she is lying on top of me. Her laughter is musical as she willingly covers her body over mine. Her long brown hair flows down tickling my face. Bending her knees at my sides she lifts her body and sensually glides her hands over my arms, raising them above my head. She looks down at me adoringly with her hands firmly on my wrist, like she used to do so many decades ago.

Looking into her eyes, I can see the woman I have always been in love with; her soul shines. Venom begins to pool into my eyes. Looking on her beauty, she sits on top of me so unashamed. A light golden glow caresses her flesh, as my eyes rake over her whole body. She is so beautiful. Her pert breasts bounce slightly when she giggles. And a moan parts from my lips. Without hesitation I gently remove my wrist from her grasp and guide my hands to her breasts, lightly caressing her nipples with the pad of my thumb. She moans ever so softly, arching her back. Lifting up I balance myself with one hand on the bed, leaning forward lavishly licking the small double rosebuds on her left breast.

My tongue slides soothingly in the infinity sign between her nipples. Looking up slightly through my lashes, she looks like an angel to me. Bella's lips are slightly parted as she leans her head back. A small groan is whispered from her lips. Tenderly she runs her fingers through my hair entwining her fingers through my silky waves. Passionately she tugs at my hair pulling me tighter to her. Her moans become more fervent, and I feel venom begin to pool into my mouth in ecstasy. I never thought I would ever be with my love again.

Sensually she moves her hips against the hardness hiding within my jeans. It takes everything inside me to be gentle and not fully claim her. I know Bella is new to everything even though the spirit of my beloved remembers how we once were. Bella's body is new and needs to be treated delicately.

When I feel her warmth and wetness through my clothing, and then smell her feminine scent as it flows through her, I just about lose all my control. Her sweet nectar calls to me. Pinching her nipple a little harder than I mean to, I hear her yelp as she lets go of my hair.

Swiftly I draw back and I'm so concerned I will see fear in her eyes. What I see is laughter and amusement. She whispers my name ever so softly. "Jasper, I want you. I want to make love to you like we used to. I will admit I'm slightly scared; it's been so long since it was my first time." She takes a deep breath. "I know it must sound silly. My spirit has been around for so many centuries. The idea of my body being so new scares me." She takes a deep breath and gently takes hold of my cold hands, enveloping them in her warmth. She looks deep into my eyes and speaks ever so softly. "I remember the passion we once had. How you used to make me feel. I can't help but wonder if it will be different. What if I'm no good at it? What if it's not like it used to be?"

Lovingly I squeeze her hands and rub my thumb over the back of her hand before I let go. Delicately I place my fingertips over her lips. And laugh softly. "Hush, my beloved." I smirk at her, letting her know I am teasing her. She laughs softly and nods her head. "Good girl! We won't do anything you feel uncomfortable with. I won't lie. I am having trouble controlling myself with you. It's been so long and your scent drives me absolutely insane.

She blushes and I remember how much I miss her blush. "My scent? I don't understand."

I chuckle softly. "I thought you remembered everything?"

"I do," she replies weakly. "I think I need a crash course though, in a few simple things." I'm not sure if she is teasing to get something she wants or really does not remember how sensitive Vampires are to scents. I know one thing; she is hiding her emotions from me. She looks up at me with round brown doe eyes. "Please remind me?" Her innocence overwhelms me completely.

Hesitantly she moves off me and lays on the bed. She looks up at me with so much longing and uncertainty. She swallows hard then speaks quietly. "Do you like this body?" For a split moment her emotion shines through, and I am surprised by her lack of self esteem. Annabel was always so confident, sometimes almost wild. Looking deep into Bella's eyes I can still see my Annabel, but I swiftly realize it's her human experiences that have made her feel unsure of who she is, when it comes to us. And I am reminded how very new all this is to her.

Even though Bella's self esteem may be lacking, her physical being is betraying her. Closing my eyes I breathe in her essence and everything that is my Bella. Her strawberry shampoo adds a sweet layer of heaven to her blood that smells of freesia. Her natural feminine scent calls to my inner beast. I can taste her on my tongue as my beloved's essence circulates through the air. Venom begins to pool in my mouth once again, as I try to control the beast inside me from taking over. And I lose the battle when I hear Bella hum nervously in anticipation to my answer.

Without opening my eyes I draw from my pure animal instincts and swiftly crawl on top of Bella's warm inviting body. Everything inside me is trying to fight the beast within me as I straddle her hips. The heat from her core pulsates through me. With her scent and my own hardness betraying me, I reach down adjusting my hard leaking cock that is wanting her sweet release.

My unneeded breath is labored as I try to force the beast back inside. Opening my eyes I look to my beloved and I know I must frighten her. Bella's eyes widen, not in fear but of the unknown. I know I must look crazed to her. Knowing my beloved like I do, she never did what I expected. The shy timid girl from moments ago is gone. A sexy vixen lays beneath me. Bella bats her eyes at me then nibbles on her bottom lip in a seductive way, letting her warm hand glide over my fully clothed chest.

A feral growl breaks through my throat in triumph, as my body and beast take full and complete control. Without any hesitation I rip the vile piece of material from my chest so I can feel her warm hands glide up my skin without any barriers in the way. Bella hums softly an old lullaby that always soothed my beast. Her warm hands are intoxicating to me as she slides them over my chest, tweaking my nipples ever so slightly. A gasp parts from my lips and I smile down at her.

Tenderly she glides her hands to my side then around my back. Her nails rake against my marbled flesh, sending sensual chills throughout my whole body. Leaning down slightly I place my hands on either side of her head. Bella smiles up at me in contentment. She moves her head slightly from side to side letting her long, brown, silky locks glide over my hands.

Looking deep into my beloved's eyes I see something so new I cannot quite pinpoint it. The connection I always knew we had is somehow stronger; I would even say it feels unbreakable. A light golden glow begins to circulate beneath her flesh. Her body now calls to me in other ways. It is spiritual and all consuming. Not only do our bodies need to connect, but so do our souls. Her eyes glow ethereal in anticipation.

Leaning down I inhale deeply letting my beloved's essence intoxicate me. Gently I nudge the side of her beautiful face with my nose, pressing my lower body firmly against her. Bella groans in desire when my hardness grinds against her center. Gently I thrust myself forward breathing her in. Drawing my body back I thrust up against her again, nudging the other side of her face with my nose.

The golden glow that is circulating through my beloved's body is enhanced, until I can feel the glow throughout my own body. A feral groan parts from her lips as her own animalistic desires call to my inner demon. Her nails rake against my back in desperation, causing my inner demon to roar out in pleasure. I can hear Bella's blood rushing through her veins as her heart rate quickens. Instinctively I lean towards her neck licking her pulse point. The glow flowing through both of our bodies is so warm. I feel as though our spirits, minds and bodies are linking together. Lovingly I lick and nibble her neck then sensually twirl my tongue around her ear. I then speak softly the answer to the question she asked earlier. "Your body is just as beautiful as your spirit has always been to me."

When Bella turns to look at me there is no doubt in my mind that what was once lost is now found, and we are one once again. Whole and complete. Her spirit moves and connects me in every way possible. Tenderly I brush my lips against hers then speak softly. "My beloved, why are we glowing?"

She giggles softly and playfully brushes her hand against my cheek. "It's a spell that was cast upon us years ago in a bonding ritual before I was killed."

Gently I caress her face with my fingertips as I turn us on our sides. "I do not remember a ritual or a spell."

For a split moment sadness crosses over my beloved's features. "No, but you will. Soon."

I nod my head in understanding not wanting to taint our moment with past hurts. "Now where were we?"

She grasps hold of the back of my neck bringing me into a passionate kiss. Out lips and tongues dance together in perfect harmony, as our moans echo around us freely.

Our hands sensually glide over each other's bodies. Her glowing skin feels like silk underneath my fingertips. Her feather light touches make me feel whole. We take our time getting to know each other's bodies again, as it feels like our souls are re-mending.

Her perfect breasts are like heaven in my hands. Bella moans softly when I bend my head down and lick between her breasts. She lets out a strangled cry when I kiss the same area then sensually lick and nibble on her breast until I reach her nipple and suck it gently into my mouth. Bella's gasps are like music to my ears reawakening my animalistic desires. My beloved chants my name as she wraps her legs around me, thrusting her pelvis up, rubbing her sweet wetness against me.

Gently I roll Bella onto her back and smile down at her. "As much as I am loving this, I'm a little overdressed for the occasion, darlin!"

She giggles and blushes ever so slightly. Nervously she glides her fingers into the front of my jeans unbuttoning the first button. Anxiously she nibbles on her bottom lip and I decide to spare her any more worry. Quickly I stand up, take off my jeans and kneel down on the bed between her legs before she even knows what happened.

Looking down at my beloved, she is the most amazing creature I have ever laid eyes on. Softly she hums taming my beast into submission. I wink at her, letting her know without words that she is doing everything right. Then I speak to her affectionately, "I love you more than you can possibly imagine."

Bella smiles and without saying a word she opens up her emotions to me, letting me know how she feels, without words. I gasp at the intensity of her love, our love.

Without hesitation I reflect my love back to her, opening a gateway of pure adoration. Both of our bodies glow even more brightly. Tenderly I rub her legs on both sides, slowly inching my hands closer and closer to her moist center. Lightly I brush my fingertips over the small amount of hair covering her perfect pussy. Bella arches her back in ecstasy as my fingertips grazes between her dampened lips, gathering the moisture. I then tenderly massage her clit as I slowly guide a finger into her tight warmth. Bella looks up at me with so much passion radiating from her eyes. She takes a deep breath, gliding her hands sensually over my arms. Slowly she begins to rock her hips bringing my finger deeper inside her. Carefully I add another finger; her warmth feels like home to me. She chants my name over and over.

Leaning down I capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Our moans blend into each other's mouths, our breaths echo around us. Delicately I arch my fingertips forward grazing Bella's sweet spot. Her whole body convulses in blissful pleasure. The moans coming from her lips are musical as the flood gate of her orgasm opens up, sending her over the edge. Her whole body bursts into white light.

I am suddenly aware of a presence of protection in the room with us, and hushed voices chanting. I look around briefly but I can not see anyone. When I look down at Bella her eyes are closed and she is chanting in an ancient tongue of the Gods and Goddesses. My beloved is with me but she seems so far away, like she is in another place and time, with a smile gracing her lips. Tenderly I caress her body and watch the magic that is taking over my beloved. When she opens up more of her emotions to me, I feel the sensation of lightness, pure magic. The impression is that a new spell or even ritual is being cast or performed.

After a few moments I remove my finger from her warmth. Bella comes out of her trancelike state and passionately wraps her hands around the back of my neck, drawing me into a fervent kiss. When she draws back panting, she whispers, "Make love to me, make me yours."

Swallowing the venom that pooled into my mouth I look at her in concern. "Are you sure?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my whole entire existence."

She reaches down taking hold of my hard leaking cock, stroking it avidly. Panting heavily I thrust into her palm. "Fuck! You need to stop or I won't be able to be gentle with you this first time."

"What if I don't want you to be gentle?"

"You have no idea how much those words turn me on right now. I am already having trouble keeping my beast at bay. I want to be tender with you. This is our first time together in this lifetime and I want it to be a pleasant memory for you, for us." She nods her head in understanding as she guides my cock to her entrance. She opens her legs wider and the sight before me is the most fucking sexy thing I have ever seen. Taking hold of my own member I gently guide my cock into her warm moist cunt. Her heat is so inviting as the tip of my dick penetrates her. Bella gasps when she thrusts up taking me further inside her. I look into her pain filled eyes and stop all movement. "Are you okay?"

She nods her head. "Yeah, just given me a moment to adjust to you." Tenderly I cover her face in sweet kisses until her body relaxes underneath me and I feel her pain dissipate. She raises her hips once again and I can feel her barrier. Closing my eyes I take a deep breath and hold it before I break through the barrier, knowing how much her blood is going to affect me.

Bella raises up on her elbows repositioning herself for me. Affectionately I wrap my arm around her back as I thrust through. She arches her body back, gasping and moaning in pain and pleasure. Slowly I lay my beloved back on the bed letting our bodies mold into one another. Her thrust meets mine perfectly. Our moans blend together. The moment I smell her fresh blood my beast completely takes control. Bella gasps out as my thrusts become deeper and more enthusiastic. Wrapping her legs firmly around my ass, bringing me in deeper, she chants my name over and over. Bella tangles her fingers in my hair guiding me into an animalistic kiss. Our tongues battle for dominance. Our breath becomes one. The world around us completely disappears. All I can feel and smell is my beloved. Her heart warms my dead one.

When I feel my orgasm approaching, her blood begins to sing to me in a way it never did before. Bella whispers so softly, "Bite me, Jasper, make me yours."

I kiss her even harder. Pulling back I look into her deep brown eyes. "You are already mine," I growl out possessively then claim her warm lips with my own once again. While I continue my enthusiastic thrusts into her beautiful and hypnotic warmth, Bella sensually slides her hands down my back and ass and squeezes firmly. I gasp in pleasure and she smirks mischievously against my lips as we continue to kiss. I am pleasantly surprised how bold my beloved is being.

I slowly start to kiss away from her lips, down her jaw and neck. She moans in contentment. I smile to myself knowing I am pleasing her. With that thought alone I feel the sensation of rumbling echoing throughout my chest and throat. I smile to myself when I realize I am purring for my mate. It had been so many decades since I have felt and heard that sensation. Only my true mate can make me feel so alive, so free, so loved.

Holding her body close to mine I bury my head into her neck thrusting deeper and faster into my beloved. Bella kneads her fingers into my back tightly with want and desire. Her strangled cries of lust penetrate through me when I feel her female juices flow freely over my cock. We both cry out in ecstasy in that moment of heat and passion. Bella's blood thumps heavily through her veins just at the brink of my orgasm. I sink my sharp teeth into her tender, sweet flesh letting her sweet blood flood into my mouth, releasing my seed deep inside her simultaneously.

Bella gasps in pleasure and tells me to open my eyes. While drinking her blood the colors around me change. She is my drug and I can not get enough of her. I see a bright light shining through us both. A tingling sensation creeps through my whole body as I pull back and look at the smile on my beloved's face. She gently places her hands on either side of my face. Leaning forward she kisses me fervently, moaning in contentment, tasting her own blood on my lips and tongue. She groans and sucks on my tongue greedily. I forgot how much she loved that. My venom could not harm her and the bite always seemed to bond us even more.

After we are finished making love I gently pull out of her, and Bella instinctively curls herself into my embrace. We caress each other lovingly and speak of our love and devotion, as she drifts to sleep, wrapped firmly in my arms. While she sleeps, our bodies continue to glow ever so slightly. I can still feel a presence of protection around us and can hear soft chanting all around the room. Even though she is lying in my arms I know she is in another time and place.

A few hours later Bella begins to wake up in my arms. She looks up at me with so much love. Tenderly I caress her shoulder then slide my hand down her back and hips. My beloved places her warm hand on my chest. Leaning up she kisses me chastely on the lips. "Good morning, my love."

I squeeze her to me lovingly. "Morning, darling, how are you feeling?"

She stretches her arms and wraps them round my neck. "I feel amazing; you make me feel like anything is possible as long as I have you by my side."

I kiss her softly on the lips. "You make me feel the same way." I smile down at my beloved who's glowing with her natural beauty and the afterglow of our lovemaking. Gently I brush her hair behind her ear. "I was concerned you may be feeling sore this morning. I was not as tender as I wanted to be with you."

Bella giggles softly placing her hands on my face affectionately. "Oh that!" she says with amusement in her voice. "It's a good hurt, and one I would never trade in for 100 red gummy bears."

I shake my head and laugh slightly. "What does red gummy bears have to do with anything?"

She smiles at me mischievously and gasps teasingly, "Well, red gummy bears used to be one of my favorite things in the world until I met you. I would now go all eternity without a red gummy bear as long as I was able to spend eternity with you, making love like we did last night."

Placing a kiss on her forehead I hum softly against her warm skin. "Mmmm." Pulling away slightly, I tweak her nose playfully. "So what you're trying to tell me is that you love me more than red gummy bears?"

Bella shrugs her shoulders. "Well sort of, to be honest with you, I actually love having sex with you more than red gummy bears. I love you more than clear gummy bears!" she says with laughter in her voice then kisses me chastely on the lips.

I raise my eyebrow at her. "Why more than clear gummy bears?"

She playful slaps my chest. "Well silly, because clear gummy bears are a hell of a lot yummier than _red_ gummy bears. So that means I love you a whole hell of a lot."

"So you're saying when it is all said and done, you love me and my sex more than gummy bears?"

She nods her head enthusiastically. "Yup, that about sums it up!"

I pull her in tighter to me and kiss her on the forehead. "Well, darlin, I hope you realize I would never ever make you go without your red and clear gummy bears."

She lets out an exaggerated sigh. "Whew, I was hoping you would say that!" She giggles softly.

I whisper in her ear, "I love you more than blood."

She smiles up at me. "That's a whole hell of a lot of love too. No worries though, I would never let you go without it."

I bury my face in her hair. "Thank goodness for that. Since it's my life source."

She whispers softly, "You're my life source."

Then suddenly our playful banter comes to a complete halt, and Bella's body stiffens. She closes her eyes for a moment then moves out of my embrace. She leans up against the headboard of the bed pulling the sheet around her tightly. Opening her eyes, she looks so sad as she talks to someone I cannot see but I can feel, and I know instantly it's Ruby. There are so many emotions in my beloved's voice as she speaks. Unshed tears glisten in her eyes. "I was hoping I had more time but I understand. I love you to, Grams." Tears begin to glisten down her cheeks. "I miss you so much." Nodding her head she says, "Yes," then crumples into my arms.

I cradle my beloved tenderly as she weeps softly. Soothingly I caress her silky hair. "Talk to me, babe, what just happened?"

She draws out of my embrace and tenderly places her hands on my face. "I just hope you still love me after this. I need to show you something." I feel her fear and insecurity flowing through her.

I whisper softly, "I trust you."

"I hope you always do, because everything I have done no matter how much it hurt, was for us. For our family." Tenderly she places her forehead against mine which startles me at first because I know she is not at her full power as a witch yet. So many years ago this was one of the ways she would share her memories with me. "Bella, what are you doing? You do not have…"

Before I could finish she interrupts my sentence. "My love, a lot changed tonight, just stay with me and everything will be answered."

Suddenly a bright light shines behind my eyes and colors begin to take shape. Visions from the past invade my thoughts as I learn instantly that while we were making love everything in our whole world changed. In the vision I stand in our small garden watching two young children running up to me. They both appear to be three years old. The little girl has blond hair in small pigtails; her blue eyes pierce deep within my soul. The young boy runs alongside her with his arms outstretched like he is trying to fly. His shaggy brown hair blows in the breeze, his brown eyes dancing with joy.

Both of the young children run up to me wrapping their arms around my legs while they giggle and yell out, "Daddy, daddy, Mommy got flowers!"

I look down at the beautiful children and my heart warms because I then remember them - I remember everything. Oh how my heart suddenly aches and suddenly everything makes sense to me. Oh my dear sweet children, little Jane and Alec.

Suddenly the visions change and I am standing in a sacred circle of some sort. Memories of my sweet beloved standing in front of me with her hand placed upon my forehead, showing me every memory we have ever shared together. I feel my emotions betraying me and all I want to do is be able to weep and let go of those emotions about everything I am being shown. There is so much love, pain, loss and devastation.

My beloved shows me why she left me all those years ago. To watch over our children - I understood it now. They needed her more than I did. Of course our children needed their mother in their darkest of days. My dead heart is breaking for her, for us. I remember the ritual of our bonding and the gift she and the Goddess Diana gave me. With everything she showed me I am glad she has come back to me.

I am unaware that I have been chanting. My voice finally penetrates through my ears. I am repeating over and over again, "I trust you, I trust you."

Bella caresses her thumb on my cheek as she whispers. "I know you do and I have one last thing I need to show you. It is what happened this night as we made love and while I slept."

Bella is standing in her family's nexus point, when an older woman walks up to her. I know instantly it is her grandmother and sister twin. She speaks with so much emotion. "Grams, how did I get here?"

Ruby claps her hands together and smiles brightly. "Sex magic, my dear. Yours and Jasper's magical energy of eternal love brought you here."

I could see tears brimming in Bella's eyes. "That explains how I got here, but are _you_ really here? How are you here? I miss you so much."

Ruby's cheerful tone turns suddenly somber. Delicately she takes Bella's hands in her own and speaks to her soothingly. "I'm here as a messenger. I miss you as well, my sweet granddaughter, more than you can possibly imagine. I am sorry to take you away from your beloved, and I would not have done so if it was not important. Everything from this point on is happening so fast, much faster than any of us anticipated. The Goddess Diana has your last gifts to bestow upon you. You were supposed to receive them on your 21st birthday. Unfortunately things have changed; your life is in grave danger. Everyone you love is in danger. If you do not receive your gifts now, you will be lost to us, and everything we fought for will be gone. I tell you this now because as soon as you leave the bedroom, everything is going to change."

Bella nods her head. "I understand, and as frightened as I am, I know you would never lead me wrong." Bella swiftly lets go of her Grams' hands and wraps her arms around her in a tight embrace. "Oh Grams, I have missed you so much. I just wish we had time to talk and not be so worried about what is to come!"

Ruby hugs Bella back, with tears in her eyes and so many emotions flowing from her, as she speaks. "Me too, my dear, me too. I love you so much! I just want you to know I have never been more proud of you than I am right now, my beautiful granddaughter and sister spirit. You need to remember to stay strong and always listen to your instincts. Do not doubt them; we have no time to doubt right now."

Bella nods her head. "I understand we have been preparing for this a long time."

Ruby pulls away from the embrace slightly and gently holds onto Bella's forearms. The love she holds for her granddaughter and sister spirit is extremely powerful. She speaks with so much love and emotion. "Yes, but things have changed. It's different now, more intense than it should have ever been. I have no idea how things will turn out, but I do know there is so much light around you, around all of us. Most importantly the Gods and Goddess have faith in you. They choose you and your beloved for a reason to lead their army. Together your gifts are manifest. You make each other stronger and capable of anything. When the darkness tries to take over and taint what's inside you, stay strong, hold on tight and remember the love you and Jasper have is unbreakable."

A distant look crosses over Ruby's features. She looks back at Bella with a great intensity in her eyes. "It's time, and before we begin, I need to tell you to please make sure you call your father right away and let him know to meet you at the Cullen home. Tell him it has begun."

Bella seems so confused. "My Father? But he can't know. He always seems so aloof about everything."

Ruby laughs letting the intensity of the situation go for just a moment. "All a front, my dear, all a front. He is more aware of everything than you think." She waves her hand in the air trying to shoo away the situation. "But enough of that! We have more important things to do right now."

The visions slowly vanish. Instantly I feel Bella's arms wrapping around me, and she buries her head in my neck as she weeps. Her body shakes against mine. My own emotions become overwhelmed. So much has happened in such a little time. So many unanswered questions, answered. My undead heart is breaking slowly for what has happened and what is to come.

Bella whispers softly. "I wish we could stay in each others arms all day and not have to walk through our bedroom door but sadly we need to get up and face this hell together."

Drawing back I looked deep into her damp eyes. "Are you sure?"

"No," she says weakly. "But I feel something's not right. We should get dressed. Oh shit, I have nothing to wear?"

Tenderly I kiss her forehead. "Mmm, you can wear one of my long t-shirts and my boxer shorts." I purr into her ear and she giggles softly.

"I'd like that, plus I know that will also make you all territorial, and I love that even more." She smiles wickedly at me then kisses me on the lips chastely.

After we both dress I look at my beloved adoringly. She looks so fucking sexy wearing my clothes. Fondly I place my hands on her hips to bring her body close to mine. "Mmmm, you look good in my clothes." She smiles up at me as I lean down placing a passionate kiss upon her sweet lips.

Without any warning everything changes. In the distance I can feel an overwhelming amount of pain and agony, emotionally and physically, to the point where I almost crumple to the floor. I can hear someone yelling for me in the distance, and I know instantly who it is. It is Jacob Black. I can hear footsteps pounding through the forest at a frantic rate. Jacob calls for me again, and I hear him yell, "You need to save her, you need to save my imprint, my love." My heart aches for him knowing what it's like to lose the one you love.

Bella can see the horror in my eyes and she asks, "What's wrong, what happened?"

"It's Jacob Black; he needs help."

"Who's Jacob? Oh my gosh, is he related too?" Before she can finish her sentence I answer for her. "No, he is our old friend and he has changed his name to adapt to the world around him as we all do.

A look of horror now crosses her face. "Where is he?"

"He's on his way here."

Quickly we both run out the bedroom door and instantly we heard a loud pounding. I smell the blood right away. Before I can open the door I see Edward. He is breathing heavily as his demon is trying to break free. His eyes are pitch black, and I know he has not fed recently. I point at him and speak to him firmly, "Go out the back door, get the fuck out of here now! And by the way, mother fucker, I just found out everything. You have a lot of shit to explain." He nods his head and runs out the back.

When I open the door, I am not prepared for the image in front of me. Jacob is covered in blood. His eyes are wide with fear. He holds a young woman who is mangled and torn. Tears stream down his face. "You got to help her, please!" he yells in desperation. "I just found her. I just found my imprint, I can't lose her now!"

I hold my breath trying to calm the beast inside me that longs for her blood. I guide him into the house to lay her on the kitchen table. Her limp body sinks like a rag doll upon the wood.

And that is when I hear Bella gasp in emotional pain. "Angela! Oh god no, not my best friend." And that is when I see the face of the young woman I met just yesterday.

Authors Notes: Thank you to all of my wonderful readers for being patient and also your wonderful reviews. I always enjoy hearing from you. It makes my day brighter *smile*


	10. Chapter 10

Cauldrons, Ice and Old Lace

Chapter 10

_Many Thanks to my amazing Beta Thyme! She always make my chapters look beautiful!_

Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight and all recognizable characters. No copyright infringement intended. I only own my twisted mind!

_Bella's POV_

Even though I have regained Annabel's memories and spiritual gifts, I still feel like Bella, that awkward and somewhat strange young woman that has never fit in. I can see the memories of Annabel's strength and high self esteem, but that seems like so many lifetimes ago. The memories are clear yet so foggy at the same time almost like they happened to someone else. I know the time I spent away from my beloved was very straining on my spirit. Being in a dark existence can take its toll on any spirit. I often wonder how my children will make it though all this unscathed.

Being in my love's arms again gave me so much hope. And I wonder how this perfect man could love me so much, but he does and he has for many lifetimes. I know it will take me a while to get used to the new world around me, when it is so old to me at the same time. I am glad I have him by my side to do so. There is a hell coming our way and I know beyond a shadow of doubt we will have to walk through the flames and back out to accomplish what we need to do.

Everything seems to be happening so fast. I am drawn out of my own musing and thoughts when Jasper opens the door. A gasp parts from my lips when I see my oldest and dearest friend from the past standing in front of me. It seems surreal. I remember him yet those memories are so foggy at the same time. Jacob is covered in blood with a broken woman slumped in his arms. My heart and soul goes out to him. Yet I stand there frozen in place feeling helpless.

Jacob does not even seem to notice I am in the room. He lays the mangled and torn woman upon the table, and instantly I know who it is, and my heart breaks even more. My whole world seems to crumble. The words leave my mouth before I can even think. "Angela! Oh god no, not my best friend."

The sight before me becomes so overwhelming. I close my eyes trying to focus on my own strength and courage. I can hear my beloved and Jacob talking in frantic tones, but nothing is making any sense to me. I know I need to be strong for all involved, no matter how much I want to fall apart. Taking in a deep breath, I open up my mind's eye and I can sense so much around me. An unnerving chill runs up and down my spine, and I instantly know there is a great darkness in the room with us. Opening my eyes, I stand tall in a military stance. The strength of my spirit guides is consuming me. I no longer feel like the meek and mild young girl from moments ago. I feel like a warrior ready for battle.

Looking around the room, I can feel and sense an evil being standing in the corner. The anger and fury of the beast vibrates throughout the room. The dingy, black Hellhound slowly walks out of the shadows into the light and looks up at me with his red, beady eyes that penetrate deep into my soul. Bonelike spikes travel down his spine and tail. The tip of his tail was a barb of spikes. His breath is like steam coming from his mouth and nostrils. A growl rips from deep within his throat, when I take a step closer to Angela.

The beast growls once again as his lips snarl viciously. Blood drips from his fangs as he speaks with so much venom, stepping closer to me, "She's mine!"

A wicked laugh parts from my lips. Raising my hand I open my palm curving it ever so slightly. The voice that speaks through me is strong and unrecognizable to my own ears. "She will never be yours!" A burst of electrical blue current sparks through my fingertips casting a bolt of energy in the direction of the creature. He howls out in pain then leaps at me.

Crouching into a fighting position, I take a deep breath and focus a white light of heat around me as well as a protection of spiritual barbed wire arching over me. The Hellhound lands directly on the sharp prongs, and he cries out in pain. Quickly I pull back the spiritual barrier letting the beast fall to the ground like a rag doll. He tries to stand but I have him mentally pinned to the ground. I speak to him with venom pooling from my tongue "Tell your Master he will not win this war. The hell he intends to bring upon my people will not work. He will fail. He will see he has picked a fight with the wrong witch!" Walking closer I step on its side as sharply as I can. The creature cries out in pain then evaporates like mist into thin air.

Looking up I make eye contact with my beloved. Jasper nods his head at me and there is so much regret and sorrow in his eyes. I know neither one of them could see what I saw, even though Jasper could feel it. I listen to Angela's faint heartbeat beginning to fade. We all look at each other knowing there is no chance she can survive the transition with such a weak heart.

Jacob Gently caresses Angela's face. "Please try; you have to try?" There is so much pain and desperation in his voice.

Jasper closes his eyes and I can feel his undead heart break for his friend. "There is no way she will be able to pull through this. I can try but it will not work."

Tears stream down Jacob's cheeks. "Do whatever you can to bring her back to me."

Jasper nods his head then leans down and lightly licks Angela's pulse point. He gently wraps his hand under her neck and opens his mouth preparing to sink his teeth into her flesh. Before he bites I hear a loud childlike scream.

"No! He will kill me this way"

I call out to my beloved. "Stop! There might be another way."

Jasper looks at me stunned and pulls away with a forlorn expression on his face. When he steps back I see the spirit of a flower faerie sitting on Angela's chest. The small poinsettia looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "Please do not let him bite my human body yet. If he does I will die. I am not strong enough." She gasps out in desperation and sadness. "My heart is not strong enough to survive a transition." She taps her leaflike hand on her human chest then caresses it in longing. "Being in this body is the only way I could ever be with my love, my imprint. My human mind may not have known him or you for that matter, but my spirit, my spirit knows everything. And I know I have been led to you, my best friend, and unknowingly you led me to him, and I can't..." She gasps out in turmoil. "Please call upon my sister faeries; they will know what to do."

Gently I touch my best friend's leaflike hand. My thoughts remember back to my dear little poinsettia friend from years ago. The first time she saw Jacob, she had fallen in love with him. Unfortunately, with him being a wolf and she being a flower faerie, there was no way their love could ever flourish. She made a wish to the Goddess Diana to someday be born human so she could be with her love. The Goddess granted her wish by telling her when the time was right she would know, and she was not allowed to introduce herself to her imprint, but could watch over him in the shadows. Otherwise it would ruin what was to come.

Gently I clap my hands summoning the flower faeries. They all gasp out in horror when they see the condition of their beloved sister. They all scatter around her and sit upon her legs and belly, placing their leaflike hands upon her. White light glows from their leaf tips. Daffy looks up at me with dew brimming on the pedals by her eyes. "Please fix my sister! You need to use the electrical current that is inside you to revive her heart, just enough so we can give her a healing agent from our world. It will not heal her human body completely, only enough so you can feed her your blood. Your blood will purify her from any evil that lurks inside her from the vicious attack of the Hellhound. At the point she drinks your blood, Jasper will need to bite her, pushing his venom into her."

I look to my beloved again. Jasper nods his head in understanding. Gently I lay my hand upon Angela's chest, and I can feel the electrical current bursting from my fingertips, as I shock her heart to life. A blue light of purification and love beams around us. I watch as Daffy flies up to Angela's face. Daffy gently sits down on her sister's human chin. Opening Angela's mouth carefully, she places a small leaf upon Angela's tongue. It dissolves like powder. My heart leaps with joy when I hear my best friend cough and gasp.

Lovingly Jacob kisses her forehead and starts whispering words of encouragement to his love, while he holds onto her hand tightly. Jacob looks at me with so much hope. Even though his fear is so strong he mouths the words, "Thank you."

I hold my wrist up to my beloved. Jasper gently kisses it before placing his sharp nail upon my tender flesh puncturing his sharp nail into my skin, causing a small thin gash upon my wrist. The scent of fresh blood courses through the air around us. Swiftly I place my wrist over Angela's lips. My blood drips upon her dry lips and it moistens them to life. She licks my blood in pure desire, grasping her hand upon my arm tightly, feeding from me greedily. I gasp out, not in pain but sadness. I can feel the evil that has been placed into her beautiful spirit from the Hellhound. My blood seeps into her body cleansing her spirit, mind and soul.

I nod to my beloved, and without warning, Jasper tilts her head to the side and sinks his sharp teeth into her neck. He looks up at me with blackened eyes. I know he fears taking too much of her blood. Spiritually I send him so much love, and with my emotions alone, I let him know how much faith I have in him. My beloved relaxes and focuses on bringing Angela back to us. Angela gasps out in pain as the venom seeps into her bloodstream. My beloved then continues to bite her on both her wrists and ankles, giving her as much venom as he can.

Angela's screams of torment echo all around us.

Tears brim in my eyes when I look to Jacob. "I am so sorry, my friend."

He grasps onto Angela's hand tightly, never glancing up at me. He only has eyes for his imprint. "I know, but there is no other way. I just wish it did not have to happen this way."

I nod my head at him. "She was always meant to be yours. She traveled from her world to become human - just for you. I do wonder if she was always meant to be a vampire so she could live an eternal life with you."

A gasp parts from his lips as I tell him the story of his love, and everything she has done to make her way to him, and how she has watched over him for so long. I am startled out of my conversation with Jacob, when I hear my beloved on the phone with my father. As soon as I hear the words fall from Jasper's lips, a cold chill runs through my body. "It has begun."


End file.
